¿Solo Amigos?
by Mel StylesPattinson
Summary: -Edward –gimió, la seguí penetrando- ¡más, más rápido Edward!- la agarré más fuerte de sus caderas - Bella eres tan estrecha –gemí- Tanya puede llegar en cualquier momento -susurró- al diablo Tanya, tú eres más importante -le di una ligera nalgada- y obviamente mi mejor amiga -sonreí engreído- Idiota-.
1. Yo soy mejor'

_**¿Solo Amigos?**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Beteado <strong>****por**************** Monz Pollen**********************

**********¿Nunca te dijieron que no se juega con fuego?**********

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward lamentablemente... excepto la trama__

_**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasa cuando al curioso Edward se le ocurre tener sexo con su mejor amiga Bella? Sin comprimisos, solo sexo. Ella acepta, pero con el tiempo todo se les va de las mano. Ambos tienen novios, y están felices con ellos, pero en la noche eso no les impide hacer lo que hacen. Celos, Amistad, Noviasgos, Dolor y Renconcilaciones. En este tipo de juegos pierde el que se enamore ¿Quién perderá primero?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Yo soy mejor<strong>

— Edward... — gimió — ¡Más! — Chilló— ¡Oh más… más rápido!

— Vamos Bella estas muy dura ¿Qué te pasa? -le dije mientras la penetraba, pero solo para molestarla.

— Cállate y sigue... — gimió.

— Boba— le dije mientras le apretaba un nalga.

— Idiota -me dijo mientras enteraba sus uñas en mi hombro

— ¿Puedes dejarme disfrutar? — bufé pero seguí penetrándola — me debes una — le susurré mientras le mordía su oreja ella soltó un grito agudo y yo reí.

— Y tú me debes muchas -me dijo mientras se movía más rápido.

— Si claro, lo dudo.

— Puedes callarte, si sigues así te hare que me vuelvas a follar.

— Por mí, encantado — le dije pero en eso salió un gemido tan grande que tuve que callarla con mi boca, sabía que ella odiaba que la besara y por eso lo hacía, aún no entendía cómo puede odiar besarme pero no odiar tener sexo conmigo.

— Idiota — me susurró, pero para mi sorpresa no se separó, si no que siguió el beso — por favor Edward… más… más rápido -susurró, seguí besándola, la verdad es que adoraba sus labios pero jamás lo admitiría — ¡Joder! — chilló mientras me jalaba el pelo y seguía moviendo sus caderas con las mías.

— Bella estoy tan cerca — le susurré mientras tomaba sus caderas y las acercaba más a mi _como si fuera eso posible_ — eres tan estrecha Bella, ¡sí, eso... así...! — Gemí y la envestí por última vez— eres maravillosa — susurre mientras besaba su cuello, ella se quedó arriba de mí y después se separó para sentarse en su lugar de copiloto.

— Sabes, amo tu carro — susurró mientras se iba para atrás y buscaba su ropa. No pude evitar mirar su trasero y me lamí los labios, ella me miró y se quedó estática — No seas puerco, parece que es la primera vez que me ves — dijo medio enojada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, yo solo rodeé mis ojos y mientras ella se vestía y yo hacía lo mismo.

-Yo igual lo amo — dije retomando la conversación anterior — pero si seguimos con este turno mañanero nos expulsaran por ir tarde a la escuela.

— ¡Cómo si eso le importara al gran Edward Cullen! — Me dijo mientras buscaba su playera, estaba agachada así que esta vez no me resistí y le di una nalgada- ¡oye!

— ¡Cierto! hay que guardar algo para la noche — sonreí un poco engreído.

— Lo siento Edward pero no creo que puedas venir a mi casa en la noche — Dijo mientras se ponía en el asiento de copiloto.

— ¿Por qué no? Siempre lo hago, no me digas que Charlie se quedará, porque sabes que él no me detendrá

— No, es solo que Jacob me invito a...

— ¿Me vas a dejar por él? — Le grité mientras encendía el coche y arrancaba, ella no me contesto- ¿pero por qué?

— Edward, siempre estoy contigo. Y creo que ya no es normal que nos acostemos y nos besemos cuando sólo somos amigos, aparte tú tienes novia y yo bueno...

— ¿Otra vez sigues con eso? — Pregunté enojado — Bella tu eres mi mejor amiga y bueno que yo sepa no hay nada de malo con acostarnos debes en cuando — dije un poco avergonzado.

— Eso no hacen los amigos — yo bufé — y menos si tienen novia -repitió

— Sabes que Tanya no es nada para mí, tú eres más importante que nadie, ¿Y dime quien te metió eso en la cabeza?

— Nadie — suspiró — sólo que bueno Jacob…

— ¡Ya me lo imaginaba, ese perro! — gruñí y me estacione en la escuela. Ella estaba como asustada, pero no sabía por qué así que me calme y le hable — Bella, no le hagas caso

— ¿Pero y Tanya?

— Ya te dije solo es una amiga, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, claro -me acerque a ella y la bese.

-Edward estamos en la escuela, puedes estarte quieto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tanya — susurró mientras seguía besándome y me jalaba del cuello — no quiero que nos vea y termine contigo por mi culpa — yo solté una risita y me separe, con sus manos aún en mi cuello.

— No es mi novia, tontuela, eres una celosa — le sonreí engreído, ella rodo sus ojos y me acerque de nuevo a ella le di un beso en su mejilla y salí para abrirle la puerta.

— Sabes un día me harás pagar por todo esto.

— Créeme cariño estamos a mano, yo disfruto, tú también hazlo, no pasa nada, solo somos unos amigos que les gusta disfrutar y conocerse — la miré con cara de burla — créeme ningún otro amigo te conoce mejor que yo.

— Eres un idiota — dijo mientras me daba un golpe en mi brazo — ¿Pero cómo estas tan seguro? -eso hizo que mi sonrisa se quitara y apareciera una mueca.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le pregunté ceñudo. Ella sonrió como niña traviesa y se acercó a mi oreja pero como no alcanzaba yo también ayude agachándome un poco.

— Tengo otros amigos — susurró tan sexy que creo que mi amigo volvió a la vida. Esta mujer me ponía como loco — Tú sabes, esta Mike o no sé... Jacob

— No hablas en serio ¿o sí? — le dije enojado mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella se encogió de hombros— Pero cómo, ¿él y tú?

— Tú y yo, ¿Por qué no él y yo?

— Pero es que él y tú, no se puede, además tú y yo es mejor –

— ¿Y por qué piensas que tú y yo es mejor? eso no lo sabes. ¿Qué tal si él es mejor que tú? — señaló, bufé

— Tonta — dije molesto y la acerqué a mí — ¿Segura que no soy mejor que él? en serio piensas eso — dije en su oreja mientras la acercaba más a mí, tanto que, podía notar a mi miembro cobrar vida — entonces Bella — susurré de nuevo mientras le besaba el cuello —¿quién piensas que es mejor?

—Él –susurro.

-— ¡Ja! ni tú te la creíste — dije besándola.

—Estate quieto — me empujo — ya sabes que no me gusta que me beses.

— Eso no me lo dijiste hace unos minutos

— Porque te deje, idiota

— Sí claro, como sea — me acerque de nuevo a ella mientras le besaba el cuello otra vez-¿Quién es mejor?

— Tú, ¿ya? — contesto como si nada

— Lo sé — dije separándome de ella — yo soy mejor —me reí — gracias por el cumplido, nos vemos — me despedí con la mano y me fui.


	2. Todo empezo asi

**¿Solo Amigos?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Beteado <strong>****por****************Monz Pollen**********************

_**Quiero ser tu fortaleza en tu debilidad, quiero ser tu apoyo y contigo poder contar.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward lamentablemente... excepto la trama__

_**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasa cuando al curioso Edward se le ocurre tener sexo con su mejor amiga Bella? Sin comprimisos, solo sexo. Ella acepta, pero con el tiempo todo se les va de las mano. Ambos tienen novios, y están felices con ellos, pero en la noche eso no les impide hacer lo que hacen. Celos, Amistad, Noviasgos, Dolor y Renconcilaciones. En este tipo de juegos pierde el que se enamore ¿Quién perderá primero?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>** - Todo empezó así…**

Edward era un idiota me dejó sola en el estacionamiento…

— Pinche niño rico creído — Susurré bajando del auto.

En realidad Edward siempre había sido el mejor, pero nunca lo diría. Aunque nunca estuve con Jacob y mucho menos con Mike, sólo pensarlo me da ganas de vomitar, lo decía solo para molestarlo. Caminé, o mejor dicho, corrí hasta el aula, lo bueno es que no llegue tarde, lo malo es que era las segunda clase, no sé cuántas veces me paso lo mismo y todo por la culpa de Edward nunca se quedaba hasta tarde, pero desde que lo hizo cuando Charlie le toco turno de noche, lo hacemos cada vez que Charlie no esta, me puse roja tan solo pensar en eso. Pero también es obvio que tenemos nuestro tiempo de ''amigos normales'' pero es como si fuera adicta al sexo o… a él. La verdad al principio me pareció mala idea, pero me fui acostumbrado hasta que no pude dejar de hacerlo, sé que sueno como si fuera una zorra pero no lo soy, bueno eso creo, solo me acuesto con Edward, ¿Eso es ser una cualquiera?

— ¿Bella?— Me llamó Alice mi mejor amiga en cuanto entre al salón— ¿Qué te paso? — rápidamente la mire y abrí los ojos.

— ¿Cómo que me pasó Alice?— de estar a roja me puse toda blanca.

—No nada solo que venias muy pensativa y parecías preocupada.

—Mmm… ¡ah sí, es que!… me desvelé anoche haciendo un proyecto y… no llegué a la primera clase y…

— ¿Otra vez? — preguntó Alice riendo— Pero Bella toda esta semana has estado más rara de lo normal, ¿Qué te paso? Edward también anda raro —Su cara era de preocupación _diablos, ¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser su hermano?_

—Nada solo que el cambio de clima me afectó —_Ok, ya la regué_ _¿Cambio del clima, que jodidos te pasa Bella?_

—Mmm… Bella en Forks no cambia el clima, siempre está lloviendo —Alice me miró raro y se empezó a reír pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta que la maestra ya había entrado así que nos miró mal y nos mandó callar. Yo la miré con disculpa y tomé mi libreta para escribir lo que había empezado a apuntar, Alice se me acercó al oído y susurro— A ti te pasa algo Bella y lo descubriré— yo la miré y me asusté por un momento y luego pensé _Si fuera cierto, ya lo hubieras hecho _así que me calmé y seguí viendo a la profe pero pude sentir su mirada ceñuda y confusa en mi_ Por primera vez te gané Alice. _

La clase pasó volando y yo salí aliviada de las miradas de Alice a todo lo que hacía. Suspiré y entré al salón del profesor Díaz de matemáticas, tomé asiento con mi compañera Ángela, una chica muy agradable. No sé qué momento deje de escuchar al maestro y pensé en el idiota de Edward y en esta mañana cuando me beso, era tan extraño volver a sentir sus labios que no me resistí, _¿Pero qué rayos digo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme?_ Nunca me había besado, bueno sí… él me dio mi primer beso a los trece años jugando a la botella y cuando perdí mi virginidad. Yo le dije que no me besara porque aunque suene muy loco, creo que un beso es amor y él no me amaba y yo tampoco, solo era sexo… era incómodo para mi besarlo. Creo que los besos es lo más puro que tengo bueno si es que me entienden a lo que me refiero, aún recuerdo como empezó todo.

_20 de Junio _

Nunca fuimos nada más que amigos pero desde ese día en su cumpleaños 16, todo cambio. Era cumpleaños de Edward y el insistía en llevarme a un club. Yo en realidad no quería ir, era desagradable, no podíamos entrar y menos cuando yo aún tenía 15, pero gracias al hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett y su novia Rosalie pudimos entrar. Solo porque eran amigos del de la puerta o algo así, así que como era la única oportunidad para entrar, según Edward, no dejaba de rogarme y cedí. Recuerdo la gente por todas partes, besándose, tomando, bailando, o eso que según se decía bailar. Edward y yo bebimos pero no demasiado y luego recuerdo a un pretendiente mío Alec hijo del dueño apareció… a fuerzas quería que bailara con él y no me dejaba en paz y cuándo Edward le iba a decir algo le pedí que me besara él me miró un momento luego sin volverle a decir se me aventó encima y lo hizo. Aunque no fue mi primer beso y ya lo había besado, este beso fue tan maravilloso que olvidé a Alec, al hermano de Edward y a todas las personas. Él estaba muy tomado podía saborear en sus labios el alcohol, obvio no fue un beso de pico ni tampoco uno tierno, fue uno agresivo y tan lleno de pasión, algo nuevo para mí y me deje llevar. Después solo recuerdo que estaba ahorcajadas sobre él... A pesar que tomamos, estábamos suficientemente consientes, él me decía que estaba loca por querer mi virginidad allí, afuera de un bar y en el carro, pero yo no le hice caso yo lo quería, así que por milagro llegamos a la casa pero como era obvio que había alguien fuimos al jardín trasero, y a lo lejos en su casa de árbol, subimos y ahí perdí mi virginidad.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos en su ''casita'' y estábamos incómodos, pero después empezamos a reír como locos, Edward me miró coqueto se acercó y me quiso besar pero yo me negué y me alejé, él me miró con tanto dolor, pero yo sabía que era lo mejor, para los dos, _¿Por qué arruinar nuestra amistad de años solo por sexo?_ Edward se disculpó y luego yo me sentí mal así que le di un beso en el cuello. Nunca me arrepentiré de haber perdido mi virginidad con él… es mi mejor amigo y de él a un cualquiera, lo preferiría a él.

— ¡Señorita Swan!— Me sobresalté y casi me caigo al ver al profesor frente a mí con una cara no muy agradable. Al parecer no solo me quede en mis pensamientos… me había quedado dormida — ¿Pero cómo se atreve a dormirse en mi clase? — Me estiré y miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie, solo el profesor y yo— No sé lo que haga en su casa por las noches— si supiera— y ni me interesa, pero ya no le permito que siga con este comportamiento, la vez pasada se quedó dormida, la otra vez se la paso ida y sin trabajar, espero esta sea la última.

—Lo siento Profesor Díaz, pero es que…— Me talle los ojos y lo mire con disculpas.

— ¡Ningún pero!— Camino al escritorio— A la oficina, la está esperando el Director

—Pero solo fueron pocas veces—

— ¡Toda la semana!, que sea más lista que los demás no le da derecho a no trabajar— Si que estaba furioso el maestro, decidí no decir nada más, tome mis cosas y camine a la oficina.

—Lo siento — Susurre al salir, antes de llegar a la dirección pase por el casillero de Edward pero solo lo vi de reojo, en realidad no sé por qué estaba tan cansada, en la mañana no tenía nada de sueño o no me di cuenta, me puse roja de nuevo al recordar esta mañana, Edward me había dado un beso en el cuello al subir al carro y de ahí se metió en el bosque en el volvo y lo hicimos

—Bella —oí que me hablaba con vos preocupada, pero no le conteste y seguí, él tenía toda la culpa de todo esto —¡Hey Bella, espera! — Corrió hasta mí, y se puso a mi lado— ¿Qué tienes?—

—Nada— Dije cortante.

— ¿Por qué no vas a clases, que no está del otro lado Artes? — Ahora a ambos nos tocaba clase juntos, pero no iba a ir obviamente.

—Es que me quede dormida— Murmure

— ¿Qué?— Dijo como que no escucho

— ¡Que me quede dormida idiota!— Casi grite y el soltó una carcajada

— ¿Otra vez?— Dijo riendo pero con el mismo tonto con que me había dicho Alice

— ¡Cállate, todo es tu culpa!—

— ¿Ahorra soy yo el culpable?—

— Si, por ir cada noche—

—Vamos Bella, ahorra me vas a salir con que no te gusta lo que hacemos en la madrugada — Lo dijo levantando sus cejas muy atractivamente.

—No dije eso — Me sonroje y mire a otro lado— Solo que, bueno, tú no te quedas dormido como yo y a ti no te regañan.

—Eres una débil humana — Se burló, yo solo lo mire mal— Al parecer descargas toda tu energía conmigo—rio— Además, porque crees que en la tarde solo duermo — Me paro y se acercó a mi oído— Por qué lo bueno está en la noche.

— ¡Ahí, quítate! — Lo empuje y seguí caminando, jamás se me hiso tan largo la oficina.

— Bueno, ok, lo siento ¿De acuerdo? ¿Feliz?—

—No — Hice un puchero como niña chiquita, rápidamente me dio un beso de piquito— ¡Edward! — Lo recrimine enojada.

—Te miras tan linda cuando te enojas — Se quedó callado al decir eso y después me miro asustado como creyendo que él no había dicho eso me miro, yo me sonroje y después recapacite.

—¿Pero qué rayos te sucede Cullen, te enamoraste de alguien o qué? creo que no es a mí a la única que le afecta las desveladas — Me burle de él riendo nerviosa.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa—

—Edward, enserio, hay que dejar de... — Iba decirle que ya no podíamos estar juntos en ese sentido, pero alguien me interrumpió.

— ¡Eddie! —La voz nasal y chillona de Tanya que venía corriendo detrás de nosotros, venía con una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes roja con labial rojo, la verdad tenía que admitir, pero era linda, lástima que era una puta, traía su pelo rubio suelto y ondulado.

—Hola Tanya— Saludo cortésmente Edward mientras me seguía mirando a mi _Bueno si está enamorado, por lo menos se de quien lo está_ sé que nunca lo admitiría pero eso hizo que algo dentro de mi doliera como si fuera importante aquello y claro que lo es, él es mi amigo y necesitaba a alguien mejor, no a una puta como Tanya.

— Edward te extrañé tanto — Ambos estábamos parados así que ella en lugar de llegar hasta nosotros abrazo por atrás a Edward del cuello, no es que fuera muy alta que el pero más que yo sí y luego con esos tacones negros _uff aun así no alcanzaba a Edward._

—Bueno Edward te dejo con tu novia— Me despedí con la mano y me di la vuelta mientras bufaba y rodeaba los ojos— Zorra — Murmure. _Argg como la odiaba_, en realidad ella vivía antes aquí cuando estaba en primaria, luego se fue con sus padres a Londres y regreso apenas este bimestre de Octubre

— ¡Espera Bella! ¿Qué decías? — Volteé solo de reojo para ver a Tanya besarle el cuello, me dio asco, definitivamente Edward y yo ya no podíamos acostarnos.

—Nada olvídalo— Grité mientras seguía caminado hasta que llegue a la oficina y entre.


	3. Salvada por… ¿Edward?

********************Beteado ******por************ Monz Pollen**************************

**La amistad beneficia siempre; el amor causa daño a veces.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward es propiedad de ella lamentablemente... excepto la trama que es solo mia.__

_**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasa cuando al curioso Edward se le ocurre tener sexo con su mejor amiga Bella? Sin comprimisos, solo sexo. Ella acepta, pero con el tiempo todo se les va de las mano. Ambos tienen novios, y están felices con ellos, pero en la noche eso no les impide hacer lo que hacen. Celos, Amistad, Noviasgos, Dolor y Renconcilaciones. En este tipo de juegos pierde el que se enamore ¿Quién perderá primero?_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>¿Solo Amigos?<strong>**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Salvada por… ¿Edward? <strong>

—Buenos días — saludé, a la secretaria — Bueno, ya tardes

—Buenas tardes, que se le ofrece señorita Swan — _ nada, solo aquí jodiendo mi vida por la calentura de anoche _

— Mmm... Me mandaron un reporte de la clase de Matemáticas por quedarme dormida — dije avergonzada mirando a otro lado _como te odio Cullen _

— ¿Solo por eso? — la secretaria me miró sorprendida.

— Bueno es que no es la primera vez… y por otras cosas — me sonrojé.

— La verdad me sorprende de usted señorita, ahora viene el Director Smith.

— Gracias — dije antes de entrar a la dirección a esperarlo. En realidad el Director si tardo, supongo que ahora Edward estaba en Física, pero cuando iba a decidir irme entró el Director mientras me veía con los ojos pelones — Buenas tardes Director Smith.

— Buenos tardes Señorita Swan, jamás pensé que vendrías por un reporte a mi dirección, siempre has venido por buenas calificaciones, pero dime ¿por qué el profesor Díaz está tan enojado? Me lo topé antes de venir y estaba furioso — _vera, es un pinche viejo que no tiene vida social_

— Bueno es que en realidad me he estado quedando dormida casi toda la semana y el profesor se molestó — dije jugando con mis dedos

—Bueno no veo que sea para tanto, pero dice que no trabaja por que se cree más que los demás.

— ¡Para nada! eso lo malinterpretó más que nada es que me quedé…

— Dormida… — terminó el— bueno pero dígame ¿por qué, se ha quedado dormida? –dijo alzando la ceja._ ¿Qué se supone que le diga? porque mi amigo Edward y yo decidimos hacer varias poses en la noche._

— Bueno es que en realidad… — me interrumpieron al oír que abrían la puerta _¡gracias Jesus!_ Pensé.

— Director Smith, siento mucho interrumpir, pero encontramos a este jovencito corriendo en el pasillo sin camisa ni pantalones — volteé y no pude evitar la risita que solté al ver a la secretaria agarrando a Edward de una oreja solo con sus bóxeres puestos y su mano tapandose su pequeño amigo. me mordí los labios para no reír más.

— Buenos días Señor Cullen ya te habías tardado — le dijo el Director a Edward, él solo se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

— Sí bueno, ya sabe John estaba dejando que descansaran — sonrió, el director también soltó una risita pero al ver a la secretaria enojada y aun con la mano en la oreja de Edward, su cara se volvió seria de nuevo.

—Isabella — me llamó — ya terminé con usted, no se preocupe — lo miré extrañada — solo que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo? Tendrá toda esta semana para descansar — me guiñó un ojo, yo asentí y me levanté, vi a Edward que estaba mirándome coqueto pero la maestra lo jaló más de la oreja haciendo que se quejara, yo salí, luego le daría las gracias y me explicaría eso — ¿Bueno ahora que hiciste Edward?

— Como le decía Director, lo encontré persiguiendo a Ben mientras… —solo alcancé a escuchar eso antes de que se cerrara la puerta, cuando salí solté una carcajada y después caminé a mi siguiente clase, por el momento no quería más problemas con los directivos. Yo no era como Edward que lo conocían de esa forma, no para mí, necesitaba graduarme, aparte no me gustaba quedarme los viernes hasta las seis de la tarde en la escuela.

Entré corriendo a gimnasia y me vestí mientras me metía con las demás muchachas que corrían en fila. Gracias a Dios la maestra no se dio cuenta y aun no pasaba lista, después de terminar física, salí al descanso y aun con Alice mirándome esperé que pasaran las otras dos materias, por fin salí de la escuela lamentablemente no sabía si tendría que regresar caminando. Edward olvidó la parte en que lo castigaban y yo pagaba. Alice ya se había ido con su novio Jasper y no la alcance así que después de esperar casi una hora y de que la Preparatoria estuviera vacía de la autopista decidí irme caminando aun con la lluvia que había empezado a caer.

— Eres un idiota Cullen — bufé mientras iba zapateando por la autopista de la carretera — pero mira qué favor me hiciste, regresarme a casa a pie y con lluvia, seguro lo hiciste adrede —

— ¿Se puede saber con quién hablas? —volteé y vi a Edward dentro del volvo manejando al mismo paso que yo, me sonrió guiñándome el ojo y paro por completo — anda sube loquita — la verdad no tarde nada en subir, me puse el cinturón y arrancó, no tenía ganas de hablar así que fui mirando la ventana — lo siento Bella — susurró — es que me regañaron pero después me dejaron ir, al parecer no tengo tu suerte.

— Si claro, de seguro te fuiste con Tanya — bufé y él rio.

— ¿Y si fuera así, a ti qué? — me dijo burlón. Yo me enojé y lo miré con una cara que se quedó callado.

— Sabes no te necesito a ti, deja me bajo aquí

— Estas loca, está lloviendo, no es como si no estuvieras mojada ya, pero te puedes enfermar.

— ¿Y si fuera así, a ti qué? — repetí su palabras y el suspiró.

— Bella, no quise ser grosero solo me refería…

— ¡Quiero bajarme, ahorra! — le grité.

— No te dejare, yo vengo de un humor y te iba a contar lo del castigo.

— Si sé que bienes de un humor, como acabas de ver a Tanya.

—Bella no sé qué te pasa pero, debes calmarte, ¿por qué odias tanto a Tanya? Sabes que muy apenas es mi amiga y a veces no la soporto, pero no debo ser grosero con ella, ni siquiera entiendo el porqué de tu enojo, si es por hacerte esperar mucho, no sé qué hacer, me regañaron por salvar tu trasero, ¿recuerdas?

— De acuerdo, lo siento — suspiré y seguí mirando la ventana, pero luego lo recordé solo en bóxer y no pude evitar sreir haciendo que todo el enojo se fuera — ¿por cierto… que fue eso?

— La verdad, fue algo improvisado pero ¿me quedo bien no? — me guiñó un ojo y regreso a la carretera — besé a Tanya en el salón antes de que entrara el profe, obvio sabía que iba a llegar y espere hasta que entro y nos vio, rápidamente salí del salón tirando los bancos para que no me alcanzara, te juro Bella que pensé que él se quedaría allí haciendo berrinches pero… — Edward rio más fuerte — como le quite el peluquín, él me persiguió por todo el campus Tyler y Erik me ayudaron a empujarlo accidentalmente — Edward empezó a recordar mientras seguía soltando carcajadas — y en eso apareció la Secretaria Teresita y al verme se puso tan roja de la furia, pensé que iba a explotar, hubieras visto su cara Bella — yo reí al recordar cuando entró y lo tomaba de la oreja — derepente ambos me persegian por todo el campus, en serio si quieres lo vuelvo hacer por ti — rio más y yo reí con él — por cierto debo decirle gracias a Tanya, a pesar de ser pegajosa, ayuda cuando lo necesito — yo rodé los ojos y mire por la ventana. _Si claro, darle las gracias a esa perra, ¡Ja, no lo creo!_

Después de minutos llegamos a casa. Charlie había ido de casería con su amigo así que estaba sola. Edward y me abrió la puerta y caminamos a la casa, ambos entramos como era normal y caminamos a la cocina.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunté mientras me servía jugo de naranja y él se quitaba su chaqueta aventándola a la barra yo me quedé viendo un momento como se flexionaban sus músculos con ese simple movimiento y luego me volteé.

— En realidad no, solo tengo sed — dijo quitándome el vaso de mi boca cuando apenas iba a beber y rio.

— ¡Oye! — Me quejé y el solo siguió sonriendo mientras bebía

— ¡ahh…! — Suspiró después de tomar — sí que está fresco, mira — me lo puso en la boca así que la abrí y me dio de tomar como si fuera una bebe.— ¿A qué si? — preguntó mientras me veía beber, yo asentí, pero sus mirada estaban viendo mis labios de una forma tan extraña que me hizo sonrojar y le arrebate el vaso de regreso, lo deje en la barra y en eso lo sentí, Edward estaba abrazándome por detrás mientras aspiraba mi cuello — Bella — gruño y empezó a besarme el cuello, yo gemí y por instinto hice mi culo para atrás frotándolo contra él, gimió alto y me volteó bruscamente para besarme el cuello, sus manos tocaron todo lo que pudo y cuando llegaron a mis muslos, los tomo por la parte de atrás y me subió a la alacena, mis piernas se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura y el siguió besándome, me frote más contra él mientras ambos gemíamos sin control y empecé a subir su camisa, toque su vientre bajo y cuando estaba bajando más y más mis manos recordé que esto no estaba bien.

— Debemos parar — susurré me separé de él, tratando de tranquilizarme, Edward gruño frustrado y me vio con su cara haciendo puchero

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me dejas así? — se quejó y se señaló con sus dos manos dramáticamente, yo reí y me baje de la lacena, pero al bajar como aun seguíamos cerca, hizo que me frotara contra el fuertemente, el gimió y cerró los ojos, yo solo solté un grito ahogado por notar su gran problema, me tomo de mis caderas y las presiono contra él.

— Edward — traté de reprenderlo, pero sonó más a un gemido, apretó mis nalgas y gimió de nuevo, yo obviamente no estaba pensando bien de nuevo, me aleje de él forzadamente y el bufó.

— ¿Eres muy mala, lo sabes? — aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su voz sonaba ronca.

Trato de calmarse, yo aunque no pareciera estaba haciendo lo mismo, mis instintos me decían que fuera a donde estaba y que lo dejara hacerme suya, pero no, eso no volvería a pasar. Tomée mi vaso de nuevo y le di un trago, acabándomelo por completo, camine al sillón y me senté, Edward vino tras de mí después de calmarse y se recostó poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas mientras tomaba el control.

— Espero que tan siquiera este algo bueno en la tele — yo solo lo miraba a él… su cabello estaba revuelto, así que no me resistí y pase mis manos por el, algo un poco natural y empecé a jugar con él, después pase una mano a su cuello sobándolo y viendo uno de sus lunares que me encantaban y así subí mi mano de vuelta y empecé hacer círculos en su cuello y después, mi mano fue a su brazo y empecé a acariciarlo — mmm... — gruño, volteé a verlo y él me estaba viendo a mí, lentamente volteó su cabeza y siguió viéndome, ninguno hizo nada más, ambos estábamos cómodos así, mi mano subió a su boca entre abierta y pase mis dedos por ella— Bella —suspiró cerrando los ojos, eso hizo que mis dedos curiosos de ahora pasaran por sus parpados también y después de nuevo a su cabello donde solo lo acariciaba.

— Si Edward — contesté mientras seguía jugando con su cabello.

— Debes dejar de hacer eso, si no quieres otra escenita como la de la cocina — dijo con los ojos aun cerrados, yo solo me quede estática un momento y me sonrojé quitando mis manos y me paraba

— ¿Vamos a tu cuarto? — dijo levantándose y moviendo sus cejas pícaramente.

— Siempre echando todo a perder — dije mientras subía las escaleras. Él me alcanzó y me cargo de atrás por la cintura yo solo levanté mis piernas.

— Si me caigo morirás Cullen — reí porque su aliento en mi cuello me daba cosquillas.

— Lo dudo Swan — abrió la puerta y con la pierna la cerro mientras me tiraba a la cama y caía arriba de mí. Por naturaleza enrollé mis piernas a su cintura y reí mientras me hacía cosquillas — no sabes lo que me encanta haber descubierto esto.

— Pero... eso... fue... hace mucho — dije mientras reía y trataba de hacerlo parar

— ¿Y sigue teniendo el mismo efecto, no? — paro de hacerme cosquillas y me dio una mordida en mi cuello juguetonamente, gemí sin querer.

— Sí que andas juguetón hoy — reí

— ¿Y tú no? — me dijo mientras señalaba mis piernas a su cintura, yo solo me puse roja

— Idiota.

— Debes dejar de decirme así, niña tonta — dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído mordiéndolo.

— Idiota — volví a decir, él se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a besarlo hasta llegar al escote de mi playera — mmm...

— Bella — susurró mientras tomaba mis piernas y me acercaba a el haciéndome sentir su miembro.

— Edward, no podemos — susurre forzadamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? — paro y me miro ceñudo.

— Ya te lo había dicho — traté de regular mi respiración, el bufo y me beso— NO idiota, ya te dije que besos no — me quejé pero él no hizo caso y siguió besándome hasta que me olvide del por qué lo quería parar.

— ¿Que decías? — preguntó aun besándome.

— Que — beso— debemos — beso — parar — beso.

— ¿Segura? — Asentí — no, dímelo.

—Sí.

—Bueno si debemos, tú lo has dicho, pero no lo haremos — me volvió a besar y se levantó un poco para subir mi blusa — y antes de que siguiera sonó mi celular, Edward me miró y bufó.

—Sí, hoy no es mi día — esforzadamente abrí mis piernas y él se quitó arriba de mi mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba su ropa, yo hice lo mismo y me pare para buscar mi celular.

— ¿Diga? — conteste mirando a Edward que se pasaba las manos por la cabeza mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

— Hola Bella, habla Jacob — contesto Jake, no pude evitar sentirme mal por casi dejarlo plantado.

— Ah hola, Jake, ¿cómo estás? — conteste volteándome, no quería que ver la cara de Edward.

—Bien, solo que te llamaba por si aún sigue en pie lo de esta noche

— ¿Claro a qué horas vendrás? — caminé con mi celular hasta la ventana, pude sentir a Edward tras de mi pero no hice caso.

— Pues ya son las 6, yo digo que llego en unos 20 minutos

— De acuerdo, aquí te espero Jake.

— Ah y si no te molesta, ya fui a rentar las películas y ya llevo todo.

—Oh claro, espero que no sean de miedo

—Mmm... Bueno en realidad creo que unas si lo son

—Lo siento pero esa no la veré — dije riendo.

—Lastima, esperaba que te acurrucaras conmigo para abrazarte — reímos ambos y escuché un bufido, volteé y vi a Edward a mi lado escuchando todo, yo le di un manotazo y le hice cara de ¿WTF? — bueno creo que fue mala idea.

—No, no, no es eso, solo que... me arreglare, de acuerdo, acá te espero

—Bueno, nos vemos.

—Ok — colgué.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres un imbécil o qué? — le grité a Edward.

—Lo siento, pero es que sonó tan patético, tienes que admitirlo — rio — Lástima, esperaba que te acurrucaras conmigo para abrazarte — hablo con voz aguda, según imitando su voz, no lo evite y reí con él— quiero ver tu cara cuando pongan esa película — siguió riendo pero yo pare y le di un golpe, él me miro y rio de nuevo, se acercó a mí— pero bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? —me agarro de la cintura y me acercó a él.

— En nada estábamos, necesito que te vayas, ahí viene Jacob y no quiero que te vea aquí y piense mal.

— Que importa lo que piense él, además ya nos acostamos.

— Esa es la cosa Edward, hay que dejar de hacerlo

— Ya vas de nuevo ''No creo que sea correcto''

— Lo digo enserio, aparte este muchacho que viene en unos minutos es muy importante para mí y no quiero que lo estropees — Edward me miró triste un momento, pero luego su cara se volvió fría hasta hacerle como si no le importara.

— De acuerdo, me iré — dijo sin importancia — pero vendré en la noche así que mantente despierta — me guiñó el ojo, tomo su mochila, bajo las escaleras y salió sin nada más.


	4. Jacob

********************Beteado ******por************ Monz Pollen**************************

**¿Solo Amigos?**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward es propiedad de ella lamentablemente... excepto la trama que es solo mia.__

_**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasa cuando al curioso Edward se le ocurre tener sexo con su mejor amiga Bella? Sin comprimisos, solo sexo. Ella acepta, pero con el tiempo todo se les va de las mano. Ambos tienen novios, y están felices con ellos, pero en la noche eso no les impide hacer lo que hacen. Celos, Amistad, Noviasgos, Dolor y Renconcilaciones. En este tipo de juegos pierde el que se enamore ¿Quién perderá primero?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Son pequeñas cosas, insignificantes<em>**

**_Pero pasa que siempre esas cositas insignificantes_**

**_Son las que mas importa_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Jacob<strong>

Caminé a la cocina, tomé los tazones para las palomitas, en eso sonó el timbre.

— ¡Voy! — abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Jake con una playera en V gris y sus pantalones negros, era guapísimo, cualquier chica lo desearía _Cualquiera menos yo._

— ¡Bella! — Dijo mientras saltaba a mí para abrazarme — ¿cómo estas palidita?

—Súper — dije volteándome pero aun sin soltar el abrazo caminamos así hasta la cocina y ahí me soltó — ¿mmm estaba Cullen aquí? — dijo como si nada

— Si es que vino a recoger un libro que había olvidado — volteé y vi que miraba la chaqueta de cuero negra en la barra, yo me puse roja y me volteé.

—Oh — fue todo lo que dijo

— ¿Y qué rentaste? —trate de cambiar de tema.

—Cierto — puso cara de niño chiquito y abrió la bolsa que había dejado en la barra — bueno primero no hay una buena noche de películas sin palomitas — sacó las palomitas y me miro con su ceja alzada — rente... —saco la cajilla y la leyó—... 30 días de noche mmm no sé si esta buena pero pues la traje — sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No las has visto?

—Solo esta… — se me señalo la película con el dedo — Marley y yo.

—Uff entonces es la única de terror — dije aliviada.

— En realidad no, también traje No estamos solos, el Rito y Actividad Paranormal, creo que así se llama —me las fue pasando una por una.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamé falsamente— al parecer no dormiré esta noche —el rio.

— Calma niña también traje de comedia y romance — me sonrió — traje, Un paseo para recordar, Diario de una pasión y… Como si fuera la primera vez.

— Jacob, tu no escogiste eso — dije con mis manos cruzadas y mi ceja alzada.

— Claro que si — se quejó.

— Claro que no, te creo de comedia pero de amor, jajaja mira la risa que me da.

— Vamos Bella también tengo mi lado romántico.

— Jacob...

— De acuerdo, no fui yo ok, le dije a la cajera que si me podía ayudar un poco pero las de terror si las escogí yo, ¿es ventaja no?

— De hecho no… las odio

— Genial, entonces no sirvió de nada la ayuda — asentí — de acuerdo, escoge tu primero, pero recuerda que lo mejor es al último — tomo las palomitas y las metió al micro mientras yo servía las sodas.

— Solo espero dormir esta noche — susurre y tome la primera que vi — caminamos al sofá dejamos las palomitas y los refrescos en la mesa del centro.

— ¿Cuál escogiste?

—Esta — se la di mientras me sentaba en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas — ya la he visto es algo graciosa así que está bien.

—Mmm entonces veremos Como si fuera la primera vez — me sonrió — yo se escoger bien.

— Si claro, fue la cajera recuerdas.

— ¡Tú calla! — puso la película tomo el control puso play y se sentó a mi lado con una pierna cruzada arriba de la otra y la vasija de palomitas en medio de sus piernas.

Vimos la película en silencio, en los momentos de risa Jake soltaba la carcajada y solo seguía. La película llego a su fin y yo estaba llorando.

— Bella no llores, solo es una película — me limpió las lágrimas y le sonreí aun llorando.

— Pero aun así es triste — dije llorando— imagínate, nunca poder recordar a tu amor y los momentos felices junto a él, nuca recordar tu boda y ni tu embarazo –el me miro y sonrió.

— Pero ella es feliz, Bella, tiene un esposo muy paciente que la enamora cada día

— Lo sé, pero es triste — me tomó la cara y limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos gordos — yo si hubiera hecho lo posible, por alejar a mi amor, con tal de que viviera normal y feliz con alguien más.

— ¿Por qué harías eso, si él te escogió a ti?

— Exacto, ya ves por qué lloro, él arriesgando a tal vida por mí, pobre de él, no lo soportaría — de pronto la conversación cambio de protagonista — él debe vivir mejor sin mí, saber que puede dormir junto a mí y que yo al despertar sepa que anoche fue el mejor día de mi vida con él.

— Eres tan profunda Bella, que a veces es difícil entenderte — yo me encogí de hombros — pensé que 'Como si fuera la primera vez' te gustaba.

— Y me gusta, es una de mis películas favoritas –dije ansiosa.

— Bueno, ya entiendo por qué Paul dijo que nunca llevara a una chica a ver una película romántica — lo mire mal— pero realmente, no están malo — le sonreí y él sonrió también— creo que es una forma de conocer a las chicas, de una forma muy interesante — yo reí.

— Bueno, por lo menos, sabes a lo que te atienes, con tus futuras chicas — le di un codazo y suspiré, estaba muy cómoda con él.

Eran las 10 y Charlie no había llegado, pero no importaba para ser sincera me la estaba pasando genial con Jacob y las películas. Jacob reía cada parte chistosa y yo lo mira, parecía un niño y sin evitarlo reía con él, me hacía feliz verlo feliz, pero después puso la primer película de terror y yo rápidamente subí los pies y me recargue más con él, jamás había estado tanto tiempo con él, siempre estaba apurado arreglando carros o yo estaba apurada porque Edward no dejaba de llamarme, era la primera vez que estábamos relajados y cuando la película se hacía aburrida hablábamos y luego seguíamos viendo, era fantástico tenerlo a mi lado, por ese momento olvidé todo.

Jacob era guapo, era una buena compañía y un muy buen amigo.

— Vamos Bella no da tanto miedo, solo mira el principio de la película –dijo Jake quitándome las manos de la cara

— No Jacob, que tal si cuando volteo pasa algo, tú tendrás la culpa de que no duerma.

— Bella pero apenas empieza, es tonto que pase algo — me quitó las manos y yo cerré los ojos — vamos confía en mi — yo abrí los ojos y mire la tele, él empezó a reír.

— Eres un idiota Jacob, ¿¡por qué no has puesto la película! — el siguió riendo, tomó el control y puso play, pero aun riendo— tonto — lo golpeé en el brazo, pero me dolió más a mi e hice una mueca él me miro y más rio, pero luego tomo mi mano y calmo su risa.

— ¿Estas bien, te dolió? — dijo serio, yo lo mire y asentí sorprendida.

— ¡Wow Jacob, estas muy fuerte! — Exclamé tocándolo— ¿¡Qué comes! — él se sonrojo y sonrió.

— Comida Bella — sonrió más — algo que comen los seres humanos normales — rio tocándome el abdomen — deberías hacerlo tú también — yo puse mala cara y lo volví a golpear, pero como idiota que soy, lo hice con la misma mano de un momento y esta vez sí me dolió.

— Rayos –murmuré, tocándome la mano.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo? — Suspiró tomando de nuevo mi mano y la miro — ven vamos a la cocina — se levantó ayudándome a levantarme también, entramos a la cocina y tomo una toalla, le puso hielo y la coloco encima de mi mano y yo me queje — ¿te duele?

—Algo — hice otra mueca.

—Eres una débil humana — yo rodé los ojos.

— Sí, ya me lo han dicho antes — el rio.

— ¿Seguimos con las películas? — asentí, y volvimos al sillón, aun con el tocando mi mano, nos sentamos y mire la tele, habíamos dejado la película correr, así que lo primero que hice fue recargar mi cabeza en el hombro de Jacob para no ver si pasaba algo feo, el rio y paso la mano por mis hombros despreocupadamente, es tan cálido, tan lleno de vida, es mi sol personal, feliz y cálido, eso era algo más que me gustaba de él, él no se preocupa por nada, no se quiebra la cabeza, el solo lo hace, es asombroso como podía ser tan feliz, sin ningún problema, te contagiaba.

Es una año más joven que yo, pero eso no importaba para nuestra amistad, era tan fácil hablar con él, aunque suene loco, lo conozco de hace unos años, no tanto como a Edward que lo conozco desde los panales, pero si desde hace tiempo, aun que casi no le hablaba antes, de echo casi nunca, lo veía cada mes o 2 meses aparte Edward fue algo por que no le hablaba, él lo odiaba, pero cuando lo conocí vi que era un chico muy agradable, también es mi mejor amigo, pero no tanto como Edward, será porque no vamos a la misma escuela y eso hace que no lo vea siempre.

No sé cuánto paso, pero empecé a sentir mis ojos pesados y de repente había caído dormida. Sentí como era elevada en el aire y me acostaban en algo muy suave y me acobijaban, oí ruidos, pero no abrí los ojos, tenía sueño y quería dormir

—Buenas noches, Bella –no sé si estaba delirando, pero podía sentir a Jacob susurrando y luego dándome un beso en la frente

—Jacob… — susurré y volví a caer dormida.

.

Unos brisa de aire me hizo moverme inquieta, hasta que de pronto unos brazos me rodearon por mi cintura por detrás, pegándome más a su pecho y su barbilla se recargo en mi hombro mientras aspiraba el aroma de mi cuello yo sabía quién era, así que me acomodé contra él.

—Tardaste — susurré adormilada con los ojos cerrados.


	5. La Noche y Amo el maquillaje!

********************Beteado ******por************ Monz Pollen**************************

**"Te pasas toda tu vida buscando la felicidad cuando ella no se ha movido de tu lado"**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward es propiedad de ella lamentablemente... excepto la trama que es solo mia.__

_**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué pasa cuando al curioso Edward se le ocurre tener sexo con su mejor amiga Bella? Sin comprimisos, solo sexo. Ella acepta, pero con el tiempo todo se les va de las mano. Ambos tienen novios, y están felices con ellos, pero en la noche eso no les impide hacer lo que hacen. Celos, Amistad, Noviasgos, Dolor y Renconcilaciones. En este tipo de juegos pierde el que se enamore ¿Quién perderá primero?_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>¿Solo Amigos?<strong>**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 La noche y Amo el maquillaje<strong>

Unos brisa de aire me hizo moverme inquieta, hasta que de pronto unos brazos me rodearon por mi cintura por detrás, pegándome más a su pecho y su barbilla se recargo en mi hombro mientras aspiraba el aroma de mi cuello yo sabía quién era, así que me acomode contra él.

— Tardaste — susurré adormilada con los ojos cerrados.

— Oh en serio, perdone usted por tal desgracia. Como se me ocurre dejar a una dama esperándome — se burló y sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello yo sonreí también aun con los ojos cerrados — estaba esperando a que Charlie se fuera y como te quejas tanto de que no te dejo dormir, preferí venir en la mañana, ¿sabes que el que madruga Dios lo ayuda no? — yo reí y abrí mis ojos.

— ¿A qué horas son?

— Como las 4:30 — se encogió de hombros y empezó a besar mi cuello.

— ¿Qué diablos eres? ¿Un vampiro o qué? — dije con voz chillona — ¡Dios, duerme un rato Edward! — le reclamé y me acomodé más contra él mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos, el pareció no entender y siguió besando mi cuello — ¡Edward! — le reclamé, pero no me dejo terminar, soltó mi cintura y se subió arriba de mi rápidamente, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos marcados, me beso el cuello hasta que llego a mi boca, ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar que hiciera eso _¿pero qué pendejada es esa Bella?_ yo subí mis manos por su abdomen hasta su cuello donde lo acerque más a mí, despeinando su cabello, una de su mano acaricio toda mi pierna para ponerla en su cintura, gemí, hice que nos volteáramos y él me dejo gustoso, estaba algo adormilada así que me deje llevar, bese su cuello y deje mi marca ahí, el gimió y tomo mis caderas, presionándome más contra él, si eso era posible.

— Eso que tenías sueño, tontuela — apenas y dijo con un gemido, meciendo sus caderas

— Edward — gemí con voz aguda. Pero era mi turno, traía su incómoda playera la saqué rápidamente y seguí mis besos hasta su abdomen el rio divertido por mi impaciencia. Subí de nuevo y bese sus labios el confuso me respondió y me apretó una nalga, yo moví mis caderas solo una vez contra él frotándome y gemí al sentir su miembro duro, seguí besándolo. Ahora fue él, el que se empezó a frotar contra mí, yo me senté en él y me quite la playera, este soltó un grito ahogado lo volví a besar y el no dejaba de gemir mientras nos frotábamos, nos volteé de nuevo y rápidamente me bajo mis pantalones yo hice los mismo con los suyos y de paso de una vez sus bóxeres, me ayudo a quitarme mis bragas y mi bra, de nuevo me volteé arriba de él con mis muslos a cada lado de su cadera y sin más entro en mí, ambos gemimos por la penetración.

— Ahhh — gimió y empecé a mover mis caderas contra las de él rápidamente, el apretó mis pechos y gemí, llego el momento que estaba saltando en él y mis pechos iban de un lado a otro — vamos Bella... ohh si, ahh… — gimió fuertemente, _Daba gracias a Dios que no estaba Charlie_, su manos me tomaban de las caderas para ayudarme a moverme mejor, sus ojos estaban abiertos de asombro y llenos de lujuria, mientras me veía saltar en él, yo los cerré cuando estaba a punto de llegar ù vente Bella, vente conmigo — apenas dijo en un gemido, pero cuando sabía que íbamos a llegar, deje de saltar y moví mis caderas despacio, Edward gruño y me apretó más de sus caderas dándome a entender que fuera más rápido — no juegues conmigo Bella — gruño, yo lo ignore y disfrute, mientras quería hacer algo moví mis caderas cada vez más despacio y mis manos fueron a mis pechos, donde los aplaste, el me miraba con la boca abierta, mientras yo seguía.

— Oh Edward… mmm — pellizque mis pezones, Edward soltó un grito ahogado.

— ¡Vamos Bella! — Gritó, se movió rápido, pero yo seguía haciéndolo lento — muévete, Bella, muévete, por Dios sigue brinca arriba de mí, te ves tan jodidamente sexy — gruñó, yo sonriendo por mi victoria volví a mover mis caderas más rápido y empecé a brincar de nuevo en él—oh si… ah sí, Bella... mierda, me vendré— dijo entre cada penetración — te sientes tan jodidamente bien, tan rica… oh - y él se vino — ¡oh Dios Bella! — gritó.

-Oh… oh, Edward –gemí moví unas cuantas veces más mis caderas hasta que alcance mi clímax y me deje caer en él, trate de calmar mi respiración-

-Pero que bien te ha sentado la experiencia — dijo después de que su respiración se volvió normal. Aún seguía dentro de mí, recordé lo que hablamos de no volverlo hacer, pero realmente no me arrepentía en estos momentos de haber roto mi promesa, me quite de encima de él y me acosté a un lado suyo, el me dio un beso en mi cuello y volvió a abrazarme de mi cintura. Empezamos a sentir frio ya que la ventana seguía abierta yo me puse roja de solo pensar si alguien nos escuchó. Me levanté para ir a cerrarla, pero Edward se quejó y me acercó más a él.

— No — gruño, ligeramente volteé mi cabeza y lo vi, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pelo estaba todo despeinado, por la sesión de hace unos momentos. Su respiración ya era más tranquila, me volteé por completo para quedar frente a él y él me presionaba más, pegando mis pechos al suyo, recargué mi cabeza en mi mano y con la otra mano acaricié sus parpados y baje a hasta su mejilla, luego hasta su frente donde deshice su ceño fruncido, baje por su nariz hasta su labios donde respiraba tranquilamente, mi dedo paso por sus labios hinchados y rojos, después mi mano fue a su cuello y mire ese lunar que tanto me gustaba, sonreí y luego vi pequeños puntitos rojos, estaba totalmente lleno de chupetones, me sonrojé fuertemente y seguí mi recorrido con mi mano hasta su cabello sobándolo y despeinándolo, era tan suave.

— Sé que soy irresistible, pero debes dejar de hacer eso, si quieres que duerma tontita — me sobresalté un poco al escucharlo. Sonrió y abrió sus ojos, me quede hipnotizada un momento en sus ojos verdes, eran tan profundos.

— Solo descansa idiota — fue todo lo que dije y me volteé de nuevo cerrando mis ojos.

— Que dulce — rio y le di un golpe en su hombro.

— Cállate — dije aun con los ojos cerrados, no tardo mucho para que volviera a quedarme dormida.

Me levanté algo confusa, así que procese la noche anterior y recordé, noche de películas, luego caí dormida y Jacob se fue, Edward despertándome y bueno… lo demás ya lo sabía. Volteé y no estaba, me sentí algo triste, pero era normal, siempre, al despertar se iba por la ventana o por la puerta ya que los vecinos, no se tapaban la boca, volteé a mi ventana y confirmé, la ventana estaba cerrada, me levanté con la sabana envuelta a mí y tomé la ropa tirada para entrar al baño cuando la abrí grite del susto al ver a Edward bañándose, me sonrojé al verlo perfectamente desnudo, su espalda y brazos firmes mientras se enjabonaba el cabello fui bajando hasta llegar a su trasero, me lamí los labios y me sonroje _Como si fuera la primera vez que lo ves _él voltio y en cuanto me vio sonrió.

— Bella espera a que salga — grito y yo reí, cerré la puerta — aunque si quieres vuelve, por mí no hay problema, pero Charlie llegara en cualquier momento — le grité exaltada. Tomé un cambio nuevo y espere que saliera para bañarme.

Salió solo en toalla y se dirigió a mi guiñándome un ojo, yo rodé los ojo y lo ignore, se agacho y tomo su mochila bajo mi cama.

— Tendrás que ayudarme — nos miramos confundidos — estoy lleno de chupetones Bella — me miró picaron y yo me sonroje, pero aun así rodé los ojos — hablo en serio, ni con cuello de tortuga se tapan, aparte no hace tanto frio — se quejó y saco la ropa de su mochila.

— Lo siento — susurre y me puse más roja.

— No importa — se encogió de hombros — no es como si no me gustara o algo así — su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja — me gustas más cuando estas adormilada, es como si no te avergonzaras de nada y haces lo que deseas — su cara nunca dejo esa sonrisa de estúpido pervertido — ¿por qué crees que vengo a esas horas? — me guiño un ojo.

— ¡Idiota! — le tiré una almohada a la cara y este se quejó.

— ¿Qué dije de malo? Solo es la verdad, si no viniera a esa hora jamás te hubieras dejado ya sabes, perrito…

— ¡Edward, ya cállate! — le grité y le seguí aventando todo lo que podía, este no dejo de reírse y de pronto se quitó la toalla yo abrí los ojos sorprendida — ¿¡Qué rayos haces imbécil! — me levanté.

— Cambiarme — se encogió de hombros y se puso los bóxer — ¿tú qué haces? ¿Necesitas ayuda para bañarte? — pregunto burlón, yo bufe y camine al baño, sin verlo, estaba demasiado roja como para verlo y que tuviera más motivos para reírse de mí.

Me aseguré de ponerle seguro a la puerta, puse la sabana en la ropa sucia y antes de meterme a bañar tome las pastillas de siempre, ya saben cuáles, esas pastillas. Me bañe rápido y me cambie en el baño, me coloque mis jeans y una blusa azul marino de manga hasta los codos, pase una vez más la toalla por mi pelo y salí, con mis pantuflas puestas. Edward estaba abriendo la ventana cuando salí y aventó la mochila.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Charlie — susurró y se bajó por mi árbol, ya no me asustaba cuando lo hacía, antes se lastimaba y se cortaba pero ahorra eso era tan fácil como subir por mis escaleras, me asomé por mi ventana y lo vi esconder la mochila en mi arbusto me guiño un ojo, yo reí como idiota y escuche la voz de mi papá llamarme.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡Ahora bajo papá! — le contesté, bajé las escaleras y Charlie acomodó su cinturón en el perchero mientras se sentaba en la mesa y dejaba un a bolsa de plástico.

— Compré carne, no sabía si estabas despierta, según Jacob, estabas muy cansada, dijo que le sorprende que duraras cuatro películas completas — rio y yo lo hice también, camine a la cocina y estaba a punto de llevar tres platos pero me recordé que no llegaba aun, llevé solo dos platos y unos cubiertos y lo puse frete a Charlie y el otro en mi silla, me senté sin acomodarme y tome un pedazo de fajita con mi tenedor, en eso sonó la puerta.

— Yo abro — dije levantándome. Charlie no dijo nada ya que sabe que como a esta hora él llegaba. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí y ahí estaba Edward parado con una sonrisa enorme en su cara tuve un pequeño Deja vu al recordar a Jacob, no había notado lo que se había puesto hasta ahora, jeans gastado y una camisa blanca pegada, haciendo que remarcaran más su brazos y el cuello algo levantado, pero aun así no vi ni una marca roja, sonreí — Hola Edward — saludé pícaramente.

— ¡Hey! — Saludó también — ¿estas ocupada? — preguntó inocente, sabiendo que Charlie escuchaba desde la otra sala.

— Mmm no pasa — me hice un lado y cerré la puerta tras de él — Charlie trajo fajita, quieres acompañarnos — caminé hasta la mesa y Charlie sonrió cortésmente en cuanto lo vio.

— Buenas tardes Sr. Swan — saludo Edward, mi papá se limpió la boca con una servilleta y lo saludo también.

— Buenas dias hijo¿cómo estás?, no te había visto — mi papá le sonrió — adelante Edward, acompáñanos a comer — asintió.

— Vamos por tu plato — caminé a la cocina con Edward tras de mí y tomé su plato — ¿cómo tapaste…?

— Tenía que aprender un día a ponerme maquillaje solo — sonrió mientras hacía ademanes como de mujer, solté una risita y el me dio una nalgada en el trasero antes de salir_ ¡Dios amo el maquillaje desde ahora!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aqui dejo a mis personitas favoritas! :D<strong>

Gracias chicas por cada mensaje que me dejan, cada alerta, realmente me hacen muy feliz , las quiero mucho mucho mucho

**VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty, nany87, Vampire's Heart, constanza rojas, sofia, Laubellacullen94, Isela Cullen, Lore562, janalez, Rochii Cullen Pattinson, ViviORD'Cs, Daii Ayala, eddieIlove, MiaCarLu, LUZ. C.C, Twilight all my love 4 ever, xAnnitaaa, bennetk, Katiuska Cullen Swan, jacky, loree, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Seiya-Moon, Bella Swan de Cullen, aloha88,K. Crazy Cullen, isabella123456, cinnluna and ftmmy, Cherryz Swan, chet-ice, yaritziita9, Selena My Dream, twilightobsecion, L'amepervertieDyane, , No Guilt Without Blood, Diabitha McCarthy, Danny.X3,luiicullen, ClUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo, Alinita28, ALnewmoon, anacullen29, ANILEX DE CULLEN, CaroBereCullen, Yumel22, Jasbell Cullen, EllaesCM, Seiya-Moon2, ale-cullen4, janalez, ivelita cullen, marianareyna, lore1402, Suiza19, Suemyy19, Joha1,VerOo Pattinson, ma pau cullen, Tamy Masen Cullen, blackrose0o0, Lizairy Cullen, Bella Bradshaw, crisode76, tulin, MariaCarlaPL, Aliapr-peke, MUSFU, Maricoles, Laubellacullen94, CasSandRa Dhe Cullen, ISACOBO, Lurix, myflights, Dani Meneses, yuli09, vanessalicett, Syl Cullen, EdbEll CuLLen, lgoriol, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, musegirl17, AbbyC, Gaby Madriz, cuentaalgonuevo, Inkdestiny, Marithah Cullen, Lolaki, indii93, kpatycullen, adx-25, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Angel Deur, Bells Cullen Miranda, gloria01, tamara1986.**

Las personitas subrayadas son muy especiales, por que me han seguido un poquito mas que las otras, pero no por eso no quiero a las demas, obviamente no soy nada sin todas ustedes, gracias por esperar cada capitulo :)

Por favor recuerden dejar sus mensajitos de amor, y aquellas pesonas que solo dejan alerta, les pido con todo mi amor si pueden dejar su opinion (osea mensajitos!) o critica constructiva (menos insultos, porfavor) se los agradeceria mucho ;)

y avisenme si ustedes me siguen en Twitter, Facebook o estan en mi Blog!

**www . melicullen . blogspot . com**

Nos leemos en los siguientes capitulos!

_**Betta FFAD link www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_


	6. Edward

****¿Solo Amigos?****

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward lamentablemente... excepto la trama__

_**Summarry; -**Edward -gimió mietras la segui penetrando-mas, mas rapido Edward!- la agarre mas fuerte de sus caderas - Bella eres tan estrecha -gemi- Tanya puede llegar en cualquier momento -susurro- al diablo Tanya, tu eres mi mejor amiga recuerdas?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 –Edward-<strong>

-Vamos por tu plato –camine a la cocina con él tras de mí y tome su plato- ¿cómo tapaste…?

-Tenia que aprender un día a ponerme maquillaje solo –se encogió de hombros sonriendo, solté una risita y el me dio una nalgada en el trasero antes de salir

-¿Cómo ha estado tu padre? –pregunto Charlie, tratando de hacer conversación- tampoco lo eh visto

-Bien, trabajando como siempre –sonrió-

-Si –suspiro- ¿y qué has hecho, como vas con las solicitudes de universidad?

-Bueno, aún estoy buscando una –tomo un sorbo y siguió- quiero ir a Arizona, ahí dicen que tienen muy buenos estudios para Doctor –Charlie casi se atraganta y de echo yo también, ambos lo miramos

-Ah, bueno si, siempre quisiste ser Doctor –trato de alivianar el ambiente Charlie, yo no decía nada, preferí dejarlos hablar a ellos

-Sí, me encanta desde siempre, creo ya lo había dicho o no padrino –Charlie se rio

-Sí, de hecho siempre quisiste salvar y curar –sonrió y luego hizo una cara graciosa- ahh pero cuando tenías como 12, dijiste que serias un stripper –ambos rieron y me sentí tan a gusto que se aligerara el ambiente como siempre

-Jajaj si pero después dije bombero? –rio Edward, Charlie asintió riendo- pero al final siempre fue el mismo fin

-Tienes razón, siempre fue el mismo fin –tomo de su cerveza y lo miro- aunque bueno lo de stripper, no salvas muchas vidas- rio fuertemente al igual que nosotros dos, cuando se calmó miro a Edward de nuevo- ¿Por qué Arizona? -Preguntó sin rodeos

-Bueno, es que como ya dije, me han dicho muy buenas críticas del estudio ahí y me interesa en verdad

-Pero chico, hay tantos otros lugares mejores, para ir, como Vancouver o New York –exclamo Charlie- no sé, me imagine que ibas a trabajar en otro lugar, nunca pensé que Carlisle y Esme se conformarían con Arizona

-Ellos apoyan cualquier decisión, usted los conoce padrino, sabe cómo son –le sonrió mientras Charlie asentía- aparte a mí me gusta ahí, creo que estaré bien, yo tampoco me imagine ese lugar, pero si es ahí a donde me quiere llevar la vida –se encogió de hombros- ahí estaré

-Bueno si, no lo dudo se nota que realmente te gusta –por un momento me sentí excluida, pero no incomoda- ¿o no será que alguien de ahí te gusta? –Le dio un codazo y Edward se puso rojo mientras reía_nervioso ¿¡Edward iba por que le gustaba alguien! ¿Pero que mierda? claro Tanya es de ahí ¡ah que estúpida soy_!- al parecer sí –contesto, Edward no dijo nada _Bueno a mí que me importa si él se va por ella, total, es su vida_ cuando me calme mentalmente mire a Edward y solté una risista al verlo así de nervioso y rojo, jamás lo había visto así, esto era dicho para fotografiar de repente Charlie me miro y yo quiete mi sonrisa al saber lo que venía - ¿pero Bella tú también iras a Arizona no? –ambos voltearon a verme y Edward me guiño un ojo sin que Charlie se diera cuenta, yo me sonroje

-ah… si bue…no, es que en Arizona, este… digo esta Renee –tartamudee- y también está la editorial en la que quiero trabajar –empecé a moverme incomoda, ahorra fue el turno de Edward para reír, Charlie quito su risa por completo y nos miraba ceñudo a ambos, no sabía lo que pensaba, pero sabía que no era bueno

-¿En serio? –Charlie se puso totalmente serio, tomo su botella y le dio un gran trago a la cerveza aun viéndonos a cada uno- ¿solo por eso? –insistió

-¡Si papa, pero no es asombroso! –mire a Edward con una sonrisa de asombro, E_spero que se haiga visto real_- Estaré cerca de ti, que raro –sonreí lo más inocente que pude, Charlie no era tonto, por Dios, me miro de nuevo, luego a Edward, se limpió su boca y se levantó recogiendo su plato.

Edward y yo seguimos comiendo, la verdad es que yo no sabía que Edward iba a ir a Arizona, yo si le había dicho que quería iría ahí, pero él nunca me dijo a donde quería ir, bueno si a New York, pero fue hace mucho. Charlie pasó por nuestro lado aun con una cara fría y se fue a sentar a la sala encendiendo la tele aun con la botella en la mano

-¿Edward, porque no me dijiste? –pregunte en susurros en cuanto mi papa prendió la tele, él se encogió de hombros

-¿mmm que cosa? –pregunto inocente lo mire con la ceja alzada

-Lo de Arizona

-Ah eso –tomo soda y me miro- no creí que fuera importante –se levantó y tomo su plato, yo lo seguí con el mío y lo dejamos en el fregadero- vamos con Charlie –me indico que lo siguieron, caminamos a la sala y me senté en una esquina del sillón mientras Edward se sentaba en la otra esquina y miramos la tele.

Charlie le dejo en una película cómica, la cual hizo que no dejáramos de reírnos en ningún momento, me la estaba pasando genial, después de un rato Charlie dijo que tenía que irse, pero antes de salir se paró y miro a Edward, como si le estuviera diciendo algo con la mirada, me dio un escalofrió

-¿Vendrás a cenar? –pregunte interrumpiendo, Charlie me miro y toda frialdad de su cara desapareció y se sonrojo negando

-Iré con Sue – siguió caminando hacia la patrulla

-Nos vemos después Padrino –grito Edward como un niño mientras lo despedía con su mano Charlie asintió sin verlo y se fue, yo voltee y me le quede viendo

-¿Que le paso? Se ve algo…

-¿Encabronado?... Lo sé –dijo serio, pero después sonrió y regreso a la sala- creo que piensa que estamos saliendo a escondidas –dijo en un tono infantil y soltó una carcajada al igual que yo al recordar la actitud de Charlie después de lo de Arizona - si supiera que es más que eso –me miro moviendo la cejas, yo me sonroje, pero tome la almohada del sofá y se la tire en la cara como hace un rato

-Eres un idiota, pobre Charlie, le dará un ataque en el corazón –sonreí

-Por un momento pensé que me saltaría encima –Edward se movió incomodo- creo que olvido que solo somos amigos

-Si –asentí- ¿oye y por qué iras a Arizona? –Le pregunte de nuevo sentándome a su lado

-Es verdad Bella, lo que dije, es porque eh tenido buenas críticas del lugar

-Y no será más bien por Tanya –bufe, Edward sonrió de nuevo sonrojado y mi corazón se quebró en pedazos sin razón _Eso era un si_

-No Bella –me miro- Tanya solo es solo un amor pasajero –miro a la nada y por un momento olvide que hablaba con él, _¿Dónde rayos quedo el Edward pervertido y sin sentimientos? Realmente Tanya lo había enganchado_- iré solo por la Universidad, no por Tanya

-¿Y qué de lo mío?

-Solo casualidad –me miro y sonrió. Yo me moví incomoda y me levante

-Te creo, ahorra vamos por un café –asintió levantándose mientras tomábamos nuestro sweater y subimos al volvo arrancando, pero antes Edward camino hacia el patio y regreso corriendo con su mochila de un lado de su hombro

-Como dijo mi padrino 'Nunca hay que dejar evidencia' –dijo en tono varonil, negué con mi cabeza riendo.

Cunado llegamos al a cafetería, estaba muy agusto hasta que vi a Tania y toda su tribu acercarse a nosotros

-Hola Eddie ¿Qué te trae por aca? – camino a el, ignorándome por completo y lo abrazo del cuello dandole un beso en su mejilla donde su labial rojo en él, Edward sonrió y la miro coqueto, eso me hizo enojar, _¿porque le tenía que gustar una cualquiera?_

-Nada lindura –le sonrio- te debo las gracias, por lo de ayer –Taya se le aventó para besarlo en los labios, Edward no respondió, pero tampoco se movió, ella lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco mas a ella, Edward por fin movió sus manos y cunado pensé que la quitaría la tomo de su cintura para profundizar el beso más, no aguante mas viendo el show y camine, pasando a lado de las otras oxigenadas, mis ojos empezaron a picar y me fui directo al baño. Me eche agua en la cara y me mire en el espejo _¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué lloraba? _Cuando me calme, salí decidida a irme, pero alguien me detuvo del brazo

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -voltee y Edward estaba parado aun lado mio con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas manchadas de labial rojo y su cuello con las mismas masque que le deje yo en esta mañana, me dio asco de tan solo verlo. Yo lo había dejado así, pero ahorra que lo hace otra, me hizo sentir pura furia _¡Puta madre! ¿Pero que chingados me pasa?_

-Voy a casa –conteste y trate de zafarme pero él me agarro más fuerte

-¿Por qué, si estamos muy a gusto?

-No, tú lo estás, ya llego tu novia, bueno me iré –me soltó- diviértete con ella –pude ver una ligera sonrisa, pero no hice caso y seguí caminando

-Bella, hay que compartir –me siguió- no seas celosa –me voltee y le iba a dar una cachetada pero me detuvo

-Eres un idiota –le grite- me voy a casa y por favor límpiate la maldita cara -camine más rápido- ¡celosa, ja si claro! –bufe y pare el primer taxi que vi

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hermosas :D<strong>

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahorra vimos la primera parte del cap, de cómo es ella así con Edward.

Sinceramente acá entre nos ¿Tú a quien escogerías de los dos? ¿Edward o Jacob? ¿esta difícil no?

aunque aqui es muy malo Edward :l. Déjame en tu lindo comentario con quien te quedarías (hahah se oye bien mamon vdd?).

Yo en mi caso soy Totalmente y Absolutamente Team Edward, pero si dudaría, si se tratara de la vida real... nee escogería a Edward *.*

hahhaha bueno ahorra cambiando de tema

(.)

Perdonen por no poner personitas especiales hoy, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo ultimamente, creo que lo notaron algunas, por que siempre contesto mis Reviews, asi que lo siento :l

Me siento horrible por no ponerlas, pero ando de volada, espero me perdonen

pero recuerden Las **AMO**! asi bastante, un chingo... son mi todo :D, ahh para que vean asi de mucho las quiero ehh xDD

Por favor no olviden poner su mensajito hermoso o su critica (pero sin insultos, por favor)

Y ya saben entren a mi blog y siguanme por e-mail, agreguen mi facebook, mi twitter, en todo ando :p los links estan en mi perfil

**( www . melicullen . blogspot . com )**

ah y Por faaa miren mi otro fic **Remember me**

Vi unos comentarios en mi blog y me hicieron muy feliz por que son de algunas de ustede y pues muchicimas gracias linda. Acuerden avisarme si me siguen en otra parte, aparte de aqui

No lo olviden, amo a cada chica y chico, no importa si dejan mensaje o no, todos son especiales para mi

**Mel - (lo bueno es que no tenia tiempo verdad? xD) **


	7. Yo la quiero

******¿****Solo Amigos?**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward lamentablemente... excepto la trama__

_**Summarry; -**Edward -gimió mietras la segui penetrando- mas, mas rapido Edward!- la agarre mas fuerte de sus caderas - Bella eres tan estrecha -gemi- Tanya puede llegar en cualquier momento -susurro- al diablo Tanya, tu eres mi mejor amiga recuerdas?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 –<strong> Yo la quiero

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -voltee y Edward estaba parado aun lado mio con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas manchadas de labial rojo y su cuello con las mismas masque que le deje yo en esta mañana,me dio asco de tan solo verlo. Yo lo había dejado así, pero ahorra que lo hace otra, me hizo sentir pura furia _¡Puta madre! ¿Pero que chingados me pasa?_

-Voy a casa –conteste y trate de zafarme pero él me agarro más fuerte

-¿Por qué si estamos muy a gusto?

-No, tú lo estás, ya llego tu novia, bueno me iré –me soltó- diviértete con ella –pude ver una ligera sonrisa, pero no hice caso y seguí caminando

-Bella, hay que compartir –me siguió- no seas celosa –me voltee y le iba a dar una cachetada pero me detuvo

-Eres un idiota –le grite- me voy a casa y por favor límpiate la maldita cara -camine más rápido- ¡celosa, ja si claro! –bufe y pare el primer taxi que vi

-Buenas noches señorita –dijo el taxista- ¿A dónde la llevo?

-No gracias, ya tiene quien la lleve –Edward me tomo del brazo y me jalo a su volvo

-¿qué haces imbécil?

-te llevo a casa –mire el show que estábamos haciendo asi que me subí sin renegar, era inútil. Cerro la puerta y subió, con su mano se frotaba la frente para tratar de calmarse, eso hace cuando esta molesto y a pesar que se supone que yo debería ser la que estaba enojada, no dije nada.

Llegamos a casa y me baje del auto, trate de calmarme, era estúpido que me enojara porque besaba a _su_chica_, Dios no faltaba mucho para que ellos anduvieran_

-Nos vemos –me despedí y baje. Escuche cuando abrió la puerta y la cerro, suspire y entre dejándola abierta, el entro tras de mi como pensé y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Ahorra dime que te sucede? –Me miro fríamente, pero al estudiar mi rostro, suspiro y dejo caer sus brazos- Bueno, supongo que tengo que decir que lo siento –susurro- así que lo siento, no debí de besarla frente a ti eso fue descortés

-Por Dios Edward hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser Cortes conmigo –hice una mueca- aparte –dije subiendo las escaleras sabiendo que el caminaba tras de mi- puedes besar a tu novia cuando quieras –entre a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama

-Aún no se lo pido –chasqueo y se sentó en el sillón de mi recamara, levante mi cara y ambos nos miramos, a los ojos sin decir nada

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –pregunte en un susurro, él se levantó y aun sin dejarnos de vernos, se acostó a un lado mío

-No lo sé –contesto en un susurro y un brillo en sus ojos. Parecía, como si estuviéramos contando nuestro más grande secreto

Aquí es cuando recordaba que era mi mejor amigo, no solo era el sexo, pero una punzada de dolor me llegó, al recordar a Jacob y saber la gran diferencia de ambos, ahorra Jacob empezaba a remplazar a Edward, mientras este se alejaba para dejar de ser mi amigo y ser novio de Tanya. Era extraño ver a Edward tan feliz, no es que no lo fuera ya, pero es que, te daba envida, no miento, ver como los demás avanzan, encuentras a su amor verdadero y son felices, creo que eso es lo que me pasaba, ver a Edward así de feliz, sonriente y con un brillo maravilloso en sus hermosos ojos verdes, daba celos, celos de que él estaba creciendo y haciendo su vida y yo no. Edward se está enamorando y eso era digno de ver, lo que me atemorizaba era si ella lo correspondía de esa misma forma, ella también lo quería, yo jamás dejaría que una chica lastimara a Edward, él era mi amigo y tenía que cuidarlo, no importa lo que crea, ella no era digna de él, nadie lo era, yo sé que muy adentro de él, es amoroso, muy pocas personas ven ese lado, muy apenas yo lo hago.

-¿Bella, puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunto aun susurrando, asentí, él se acercó más a mí y se sonrojo- ¿cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien? –otra punzada más a mi corazón

-Realmente, no sé Edward –mire el techo- nunca me ha pasado o no por lo menos así de fuerte –lo mire a los ojos y sus brillo en los ojos había desaparecido, tratando de sonreír, pero con la tristeza reflejada en el

-No importa –se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tal vez se algo –rápidamente me vino a la mente Jacob- a mí me gusta alguien y te diré que es extraño –el me miro ceñudo, me acomode boca arriba y lo mire - no te lo había dicho, porque me daba vergüenza, lo siento –mire de nuevo el techo con mis mejillas sonrojada

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto aun ceñudo y con cabeza ahorra recargada en su mano, mientras seguía acostado de lado, parecíamos unos criollos hablando de quien nos gustaba, reí ante mi pensamiento- ¿Quién es? –insistió Edward, lo mire y sonreí volviendo a voltear al techo, mientras jugaba con un cojín en mis manos

-No es que lo ame o algo así –ignore su pregunta- pero te admito que me gusta mucho –me sonroje de nuevo- verlo sonreír y feliz, me hace feliz –sonreí mas al recordar lo de ayer-cada vez que lo veo, no me parece suficiente para estar con él, quiero verlo cada minuto del día conmigo, realmente no importa lo que hagamos, mientras este conmigo –me sonroje aun mas ante mis gran confesión y por fin mire a Edward, el me miraba como si estudiara mi rostro, estaba ceñudo y podía ver que en su cara había pura confusión.- ¿Que pasa Ed? –pregunte preocupada

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada –siguió viéndome a los ojos, como si tratara de descifrar un acertijo- estas enamorada –murmuro, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación para contestarse a si mismo

-No, no es así –conteste- creo que cuando me enamore lo sabré, no es algo así de fuerte, solo es un amor pasajero –recordé sus palabras y le sonreí, pero Edward, seguía con su cara ceñuda y sin hacer nada más que mirarme a los ojos

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto de nuevo, me sonroje de nuevo y mire hacia la ventana- no me quieres decir –de nuevo no era una pregunta- ¿Por qué? –su pregunta era tan simple, pero su voz me partió el corazón, estaba llena de dolor, lo mire y me acosté de lado al igual que el

-Tengo miedo –susurre jugando con su melena despeinándola aun mas

-¿Por qué? -coloco su mano en mi mejilla, me sonroje

-Es que siento que se arruinara todo –su cara se relajó totalmente y un brillo apareció en sus ojos- es que, no quiero que…

-Si –insistió

-No quiero que le hagas daño –conteste sonrojándome más, su sonrisa desapareció por completo- no me hizo nada malo, solo no quiero que le hagas na..

-¿Dime quien ese? –casi gruño interrumpiéndome

-Te vas a enojar, lo se y Jake no tiene la culpa…

-¡Ese maldito perro! –dijo exaltado y se sentó rápidamente en la cama- ¡es un animal Bella!

-¡Lo vez! Ya sabía que te ibas a enojar –me levante de la cama y me pare frente a él con mis manos cruzadas en mi pecho

-¿¡Estás loca! –grito tratando de levantarse, pero yo lo empuje con mi mano

-¡Por Dios, Edward, no es para tanto! -él no me miraba y empezaba a saltarle su vena - Edward, no es un mal tipo, es alguien muy bueno que me cuida y me respeta, por favor no te pongas de sobreprotector conmigo ahorra –Edward cerro los ojos y se sobo la frente con su pulgar, como siempre

-Es solo un maldito perro apestoso –gruño- no te quiero con el

-¡Tu no me puedes decir con quien estar o con quien no! –Le grite- ¡a mí me gusta Jacob y si lo quiero es mi problema no el tuyo!

-¡No, a mí me importas y me vale madres! –Se levantó y empezó a señalarme con su dedo- ¡Tú no lo veras de nuevo y punto! –gruño, yo rodé los ojos y puse mis manos en mi cadera

-¡Mira idiota, tú no eres mi padre, déjale eso a el! –gruñí- ¡yo no te digo con quien estar, si tú quieres a Tanya bien, lárgate con esa maldita zorra! –le grite y le pegue en su pecho con mi dedo- ¡a mí no me digas que estoy mal cuando tu nada más estas con ella para que te la chupe! –repase mis palabras pero no me réctate

-Yo la quiero –susurro me paralize _¿Que mierda fue ese ruido? ¡Oh si mi corazón!_

-¡Bien, pues vete con ella! –podía asegurar que estaba roja de la furia- ¡Yo quiero a Jacob y no me importa que pienses de mí, si no me vuelves a hablar, ok, lárgate, Jake es más importante que tú, como para perderlo por tu culpa! –Edward no dijo nada se quedó callado como si estuviera en shock

-Más importante -repitió en un susurro, hizo una mueca y empezaba a caminar a cada esquina de mi cuarto como si tuviera una pelea consigo mismo- bien, ok me iré –movió sus manos al aire teatralmente pero en su cara había puro dolor- solo quiero saber algo… - se acercó a mi rápidamente y me estampo un beso ya estaba cayendo en sus redes hasta que recordé que estaba enojada

-¡Deja de hacer eso de una maldita vez! –Le grite empujándolo- y claro que es más importante, que no ves que en verdad me importa Jacob, tal vez sea mi novio y no creo que le guste que me acueste con un idiota -Edward no se movió ni hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí como si estuviera repitiendo las palabras en su mente, de pronto sus ojos verdes esmeralda se pusieron vidriosos y su cara se veía algo dolorida, se alejó y bajo las escaleras _Y ahí fue donde reaccione cada palabra dicha,_ _Pero que estúpida fui, ¿Cómo le pude decir todo eso a Edward?_ - ¡Edward, espera!

-Está bien Bella -tomo su mochila- ya entendí, me iré de aquí -camino a la puerta mientras yo iba atrás de el- si eso es lo que quieres, no te preocupes, te dejare hacer tu vida

-No seas exagerado, sabes bien que tengo la razón y no tardas mucho en estar con Tanya –el me miro un segundo y después su cara se volvió fría

-Por eso dije que si es lo que quieres –yo no entendí- yo también hare mi vida, con Tanya, tienes razón -_auch_, eso fue como un golpe bajo _eso es lo que quería, si claro, eso es lo que quería, todo está bien Bella_

-¿Estás enojado? -le pregunte, aun pensando su respuesta, el negó y se quedó parado, ahorra yo me acerque a él y lo tome del cuello- Edward, nunca dije que dejemos de ser amigos -me acerque a él y le di un beso en su mejilla- tu también necesitas ser feliz – dije con dolor, lo solté del cuello y lo abrase, el tardo pero me correspondió, _¿Por qué me dolía eso? _Duramos mucho tiempo así, no sé por qué pero podía jurar que estaba llorando

-Me tengo que ir -me dio un beso en mi frente y salió, ni siquiera lo vi a la cara y yo como estúpida que soy solo me quede ahí parada hasta que arranco y desapareció por la carretera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola preciosuras!<strong>

Bueno primero que nada muchicisimas gracias por cada mensaje, creo que esta vez hubieron mas y eso me pone muuy feliz

Perdonen si tardo pero ando en examenes, ya saben falta muy poco para las graduacion y esas pendejadas de calificasiones y eso, me cagan! pinches colegios! ¬¬ ellos son los culpables si no publico capitulos

Y por cierto soy pecima poniendo nombres a los capitulos, asi que no me juzguen xD

**Aqui estan mis personitas hermosisimas y super especiales :D**

Gracias pro los mensajes y las alertas! Porfavor los anonimos, no cambien su nick por que me confundo, gracias! y bueno eso es todo

**Vampire's Heart, ori-cullen-swan, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, tali, Laubellacullen94, Antuss, **constanza rojas, cullen-lemmon, Selene Luna, nany87, Agoos-C, Flowers19, janalez, nana cullen, Isela Cullen, Haruhi23, Rommyev, anon, 17bedwa, Alessa Masllentyle, Twilight all my love 4 ever, marcecullenswan, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, lunatico0030, **********sofia, Lore562, Rochii Cullen Pattinson, CaroBereCullen, ViviORD'Cs, Daii Ayala, eddieIlove, MiaCarLu, LUZ. C.C, xAnnitaaa, bennetk, Katiuska Cullen Swan, jacky, loree, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Seiya-Moon, Bella Swan de Cullen, aloha88,K. Crazy Cullen, isabella123456, cinnluna and ftmmy, Cherryz Swan, chet-ice, yaritziita9, Selena My Dream, twilightobsecion, L'amepervertieDyane, , No Guilt Without Blood, Diabitha McCarthy, Danny.X3,luiicullen, ClUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo, Alinita28, ALnewmoon, anacullen29, ANILEX DE CULLEN, CaroBereCullen, Yumel22, Jasbell Cullen, EllaesCM, Seiya-Moon2, ale-cullen4, janalez, ivelita cullen, marianareyna, lore1402, Suiza19, Suemyy19, Joha1,VerOo Pattinson, ma pau cullen, Tamy Masen Cullen, blackrose0o0, Lizairy Cullen, Bella Bradshaw, crisode76, tulin, MariaCarlaPL, Aliapr-peke, MUSFU, Maricoles, Laubellacullen94, CasSandRa Dhe Cullen, ISACOBO, Lurix, myflights, Dani Meneses, yuli09, vanessalicett, Syl Cullen, EdbEll CuLLen, lgoriol, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, musegirl17, AbbyC, Gaby Madriz, cuentaalgonuevo, Inkdestiny, Marithah Cullen, Lolaki, indii93, kpatycullen, adx-25, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Angel Deur, Bells Cullen Miranda, gloria01, tamara1986, ****kiztiapotter, AdmiiMavi, MonyCaffrey21, Angel-Moon17, RoxCM, JEKA CULLEN, AleCullenn,mirdg, **

hahha por cierto me encanto, casi la mayoria somos Team Edward ehhh! y obvio lo escogimos a el, imagino que en este cap sera igual, ahi que admitir que aqui Edward es mas lindo y Bella es la perra :$ y como ya dije yo escogeria obviamente a Edward, de nuevo

No estoy segura aun si hare Edward POV pero tratare de hacer uno mas adelante

Me preguntan mucho cuando actualizo pero en realidad no tengo dia exacto, solo puedo asegurarles que son cada fines de semana, como hoy viernes o sabado en grado caso domingos. Eso si no tengo algo que hacer o se me va el internet :l

y por ultimo la mayoria quiere un ligue de Bella con Jacob mmm no me gusta, pero de echo si lo tenia pensado asi que SI habra algo entre ellos

Muchas gracias a las que visitan mi blog (melicullen . blogspot . com) las amo chicas con todo mi corazon

Meel


	8. Que dia de mierda

******¿****Solo Amigos?**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward lamentablemente... excepto la trama__

_**Summarry; -**Edward -gimió mietras la segui penetrando- mas, mas rapido Edward!- la agarre mas fuerte de sus caderas - Bella eres tan estrecha -gemi- Tanya puede llegar en cualquier momento -susurro- al diablo Tanya, tu eres mi mejor amiga recuerdas?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Que dia de mierda... <strong>

-Me tengo que ir -me dio un beso en mi frente y salió, ni siquiera lo vi a la cara y yo como estúpida que soy solo me quede ahí parada hasta que arranco y desapareció por la carretera.

Lo que siguió de la noche me la pase acostada mirando el techo con mi iPod encendido de modo que estuviera como fondo. Solo me quede ahí procesando y tratando de entender de mi agresividad y enojo cuando estaba Tanya. Nada. Era absurdo, yo realmente no me entendía ni a mí misma, mi cabeza me estaba matando así que me tome una aspirina y me recosté, después de tratar casi una hora y media cai dormida

(.)

Apenas me levante recordé todo y me puse triste. Los domingos siempre era día de flojear pero aun así siempre tenía algo que hacer, lamentablemente hoy sería un domingo diferente

Era raro estar ahí sentada sin hacer… nada. Suspire y me levante, aun tría la ropa de ayer no me quise cambiar, solo me hice una coleta alta y listo.

-Mierda, esto apesta –susurre bajando las escaleras sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Charlie

Entre a la cocina di un vistazo por la ventana, sé que era estúpido, pero tenía unas ansias terribles de querer ver a Edward, volví a suspirar, siempre los domingos él llegaba temprano almorzábamos y bueno, ya saben, pero más que nada nos poníamos como unos criollos a ver películas y jugar juegos de mesas o a cantar con mi bocina, si, éramos unos niños, en mi interior mientras cocinaba pensaba y tenía la idea que el vendría y nos pondríamos en la sala a ver la Tv con Charlie, pero también sabía que hoy no vendría, había sido demasiado cruel con él, rápidamente cada palabra regreso a mi mente

_-¡Bien, pues vete con tu maldita zorra! ¡Yo quiero a Jacob y no me importa que pienses de mí, si no me vuelves a hablar, ok, lárgate, Jake es más importante que tú, como para perderlo por tu culpa! _ _–Edward no dijo nada se quedó callado como si estuviera en shock_

_-Más importante -repitió en un susurro_

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamiento y prendí la estufa para hacer de almorzar para mi y Charlie _Es lo mejor para los dos_ pensé cuantas veces lo necesitaba. Cuando termine desayune sola ya que Charlie no bajo, así que le deje su comida en la misita con un vaso de jugo y subi al cuarto.

Me acosté en la cama y sin evitarlo empecé a llorar, _hoy no entraría Edward por la ventana o saldría por ella, hoy no sería así. _Sentí unos pasos subir por las escaleras así que rápidamente me limpie la cara

-Bella –llamo mi padre del otro lado de la puerta

-Voy – me levante y me mire en el espejo, mis ojos estaban hinchados y mi nariz roja maldije pero aun así abrí la puerta. Charlie me miro ceñudo, pero se sintió incómodo y miro a otro lado-

-gracias por el almuerzo, mmm iré a trabajar y regreso en la tarde, yo te hablo cuando venga para aca –hablo rápidamente, luego me miro- ¿todo está bien? –asentí mirando el piso

-Sí, solo, bueno, me siento algo mal –mentí- creo que tengo un resfriado, no aguanto la cabeza –lo último no era tanto mentira así que fue creíble, creo

-Bueno en mi cuarto tengo aspirina –asentí de nuevo- bueno me voy –sin más bajo las escaleras

-¡Nos vemos! –grite y luego se oyó la puerta cerrarse, me quede parada hasta que me canse y volví a la cama aun distendida, me acobije y cerré los ojos, mi cara estaba empapada del llanto. Me sentía mal, tenía nauseas, no tenía hambre, mi cabeza me estaba matando y tenía muchas ganas de gritar, de nuevo empecé a llorar, hasta que me dormí.

_-¡Bella! -grito Edward subiendo las escaleras de la casita del árbol _

_-¿Ya los encontraste? –le pregunte_

_-Si aquí están los crayolas, Allie me los había escondido en el cuarto de Emm y casi le pego a el -se enojó y me enseño el morralito donde traía los colores_

_-Sí, creo que se estaba desquitando de que no me dejes jugar Barbies con ella –se sentó en el suelo agarrando sus crayolas y su hoja yo me senté a lado de él y empecé a pintar_

_-¿Que dibujas? –le pregunte mientras comía mi paleta y seguía haciendo mi dibujo_

_-Estoy haciendo nuestra casa cuando seamos grandes -deje de dibujar y mire el suyo- ¿cómo la quieres? –pregunto enseñándome la hoja _

_-Muy grande –sonreí y agarre el verde haciendo pasto- con un patio grande para jugar y columpios_

_-Pero mi papa me dijo que cuando eres grande no juegas –se quejó Edward_

_-Pero yo no voy a crese Edward _

_-¿Entonces cómo te vas a casar conmigo Bella? –su carita se puso triste _

_-Ahí tontito porque tú tampoco vas a crecer_

_-Yo si quiero crecer –me puse triste- pero para vivir contigo –sonrei de nuevo_

_-Bueno, crecemos y nos casamos, pero tienes que prometerme algo_

_-¿qué cosa?_

_-me tienes que comprar una casa como esta –tome el dibujo- con un patio grandote y prométeme que siempre jugaras conmigo_

_-Trato echo –nos dimos la manos riendo- ¿entonces… nos casamos? –sonrió_

_-Ahorita no Eddie –lo empuje- cuando seamos grandes_

_-Bueno cuando seamos grandes –suspiro dramáticamente y yo rodé mis ojos- _

_-Mientras, sigamos pintando –tome otra hoja_

_-Ok –asintió sonriendo y seguimos pintando_

Los ruidos de mi celular sonar me despertaron, rápidamente me levante algo paranoica por el sueño o mejor dicho recuerdo, me sonroje sin razón, _Solo fue un sueño_, no significaba nada aunque claro fue algo real, yo tenía como unos 7 o 8 años, el movimiento hiso que me mareara, pero lo ignore y tome el celular aun sonrojada

-Bueno –

-Lo siento no ire a cenar Bella –dijo Charlie, se cayó un momento- ¿te sientes mejor? si quieres, mejor regreso a casa y te llevo con Carlisle

-No –grite algo fuerte- es decir, no es necesario papa, me siento mejor, me imagino que iras con Sue

-Si –susurro tímido- ¿segura que te sientes mejor?

-Sí ya me siento mejor

-Como quiera le hablare a Carlisle, para que te vaya a checar o mejor Edw…

-No es necesario, yo le hablo –susurre

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos al rato

-Estoy bien papa, de echo –mire el reloj eran las 8 pm- me voy a dormir ya –menti- tu quédate con Sue

-bueno

-Mándale saludos de mi parte

-Lo hare

-Adiós –y colgué.

Me levante y fui al baño, me eche agua en la cara y tome una toalla, cuando me seque me mire en el espejo, mi ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, mi nariz estaba moqueando y roja y mi cara no demostraba ninguna emoción que no fuera de dolor. Debo admitir que me dio algo de miedo verme así, no es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, solo era Edward, mi insignificante mejor amigo del alma. Ya que estaba en el baño tome otra toalla y me desnude, un baño no me caería mal. Trate de olvidar porque estaba así pero era inútil, de solo volver a pensar en él, mi estómago se encogía y se me iba el aliento. Deje que cada gota del agua se confundiera con mis lágrimas y me deje llevar de nuevo

Jamás me pele así con Edward, no era solo que el no vino hoy a casa, no era solo eso, ni que no me hablo hoy, es que jamás en mi vida le grite así a nadie, mucho menos a él, él era.. Casi como mi todo, no en exceso pero si parecido, como mi sustento, que puedo decir es mi amigo. Me es difícil de entender por qué actué así, es como si en verdad hubiera estado celosa y eso me da escalofríos. Tengo miedo de que el realmente se tome en serio cada palabra y jamás me perdone ¿Qué tal si no vuelve? ¿Y si ya no quiere verme? Que estúpida y mierda que soy, realmente preferiría a Jacob?

Cuando termine salí solo en toalla y mire mi celular, tenía 6 mensajes, uno de Jacob y los otros cinco de Alice

**_Domingo 15:17 pm; _**_Bella, anoche Edward llego y andaba muy raro ¿sabes que le pasa? (Alice Hale. C)_

**_Domingo 15: 21 pm_**_; No me has llamado Bella, ¿está todo bien? ¿Por qué Edward está aquí, siempre está contigo, no? (Alice Hale. C)_

**_Domingo 15:25 pm;_**_ Por favor contesta Bella, Edward anda muy extraño, no ha salido de su cuarto ¡Llámame! (Alice Hale. C)_

**_Domingo 18: 30 pm; _**_¿¡Bella, ya sabes que Edward y Tanya son novios!_ (_Alice Hale. C)_

**_Domingos 18:37_**_ **pm; **¡Bella, necesito hablar contigo es urgente! (Alice Hale. C)_

Suspire y presione para ver el mensaje de Jacob

**_Domingo 20: 40 _**_Bella, Charlie me dijo que estas enferma, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? (Jacob_Black)_

Presione las teclas y le conteste a Jacob primero, ya vería a Alice mañana

_Estoy bien, solo me dolía la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor, no necesito nada, ¡gracias! (Bella M. Swan)_

No tardó mucho en que me contestara

_Bueno pero si necesitas algo solo avísame y estaré ahí, ¿de acuerdo? (Jacob_Black)_

_Estoy bien Jake, enserio (Bella M. Swan)_

_Ok, te creo, pero mañana te daré una vuelta, descansa (Jacob_Black)_

Cerré el celular feliz y me puse mi pijama, baje a cenar algo, debo admitir que tenía mucha hambre, cuando termine, subí y me recosté en la cama. Aun que era estúpido, el simple mensaje de Jacob me hizo sentir un poco mejor, solo un poco, pero luego recordé el mensaje de Alice. Edward y Tanya ya son novios, era normal no, eso ya lo sabía, no es como si fuera del otro mundo, cierto, el gran Edward enamorado y de novio con Tanya, después de 17 años soltero, si exacto, Edward nunca tuvo novia, solo una en secundaria, no pasaron del mes, pero las demas solo eran _sus _chicas, eso era todo, pero al parecer una chica lo había vuelto de cabeza. Pero eso que me importa a mí, bueno si es mi amigo, tiene que importarme, debería estar feliz, por fin mi amigo enganchado Pero no estoy feliz y no me agrada nada Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis amores!<strong>

Lo siento, se que no meresco su perdon, pero en verdad lo siento por la tardansa. Sali de vacasiones y ni les avise, pero esque se me olvido :l

Y tambien como ya les habia dicho, ando hasta aca con los examenes, asi que sera otra razon si tardo en subir, no se se es mi idea o los profes se volvieron mas cabrones -.-

Asi que nenas desenme Suerte! lo necesito! enserio quiero pasar ano

ah y les cuento, no se mi gusta _hablar_ con ustedes aun que no se si me leen realmente xD

Yo y mis amigos del colegio somo un desastre, enseiro que si, no saltamos las clases, no salimos del salon, que si llegamos tarde, que si fulanita trai cigaros que si sobornaron al profe, que fulanito trai un condon haha no ya enseiro no se los recomiendo, pero la cosa es que no nos quieren hacer graduacion por esa mierda. Estoy enojada por que yo tal ves soy despistada & distraida pero eso no tiene nad aqu ever con si o no hacernos Graduacion, segun los directivos debimos juntar dinero desd eel inicio de clases, Pero ellos nos dijieorn que no era necesario! Me caga todo eso & obvio tambien me desiluciciona que no nos van hacer nada, me da sentimiento pues ya conosco a los chavos desde hace 4 anos y derepente irnos asi como asi, yo en mi caso me ire a Laredo Texas y tal vez no los vea mas que solo en vacasiones queria perdirles una ayuda.

Que harian ustedes? Haria una fiesta con dinero juntado por ustedes? o se iran de viaje solos? o con ellos? no se ya les pregunte a mis amigos pero andan tristes y tambien extresados, imaginense los que unca trabajaron y tener que sacar puro diez en un solo bimestre apoco no estarian ustedes tambien extresados. Lo bueno es qu eunos profes si son buenos & puede que pasen con 6, pobres. Amo a eso locos! Dejen sus ideas!

**Pero bueno aqui les dejo a mis heromosas y preciosas personitas especiales! **

**anyreth, SandyBell, CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, yolabertay, abelen, Nicollex, Karito_CullenMasen, I Love Edward, evecullen94, Ally-Nessi Cullen**, Vampire's Heart, ori-cullen-swan, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, tali, Laubellacullen94, Antuss, **constanza rojas, cullen-lemmon, Selene Luna, nany87, Agoos-C, Flowers19, janalez, nana cullen, Isela Cullen, Haruhi23, Rommyev, anon, 17bedwa, Alessa Masllentyle, Twilight all my love 4 ever, marcecullenswan, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, lunatico0030, ************sofia, Lore562, Rochii Cullen Pattinson, CaroBereCullen, ViviORD'Cs, Daii Ayala, ****eddieIlove****, MiaCarLu, LUZ. C.C, xAnnitaaa, bennetk, Katiuska Cullen Swan, jacky, loree, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Seiya-Moon, Bella Swan de Cullen, aloha88,K. Crazy Cullen, isabella123456, cinnluna and ftmmy, Cherryz Swan, chet-ice, yaritziita9, Selena My Dream, twilightobsecion,L'amepervertieDyane, , No Guilt Without Blood, Diabitha McCarthy, Danny.X3,luiicullen, ClUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo, Alinita28, ALnewmoon, anacullen29, ANILEX DE CULLEN, CaroBereCullen, Yumel22, Jasbell Cullen, EllaesCM, Seiya-Moon2, ale-cullen4, janalez, ivelita cullen, marianareyna, lore1402, Suiza19, Suemyy19, Joha1,VerOo Pattinson, ma pau cullen, Tamy Masen Cullen, blackrose0o0, Lizairy Cullen, Bella Bradshaw, crisode76, tulin, MariaCarlaPL, Aliapr-peke, MUSFU, Maricoles, Laubellacullen94, CasSandRa Dhe Cullen, ISACOBO, Lurix, myflights, Dani Meneses, yuli09, vanessalicett, Syl Cullen, EdbEll CuLLen, lgoriol, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, musegirl17, AbbyC, Gaby Madriz, cuentaalgonuevo, Inkdestiny, Marithah Cullen, Lolaki, indii93, kpatycullen, adx-25, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Angel Deur, Bells Cullen Miranda, gloria01, tamara1986, ****kiztiapotter, AdmiiMavi, MonyCaffrey21, Angel-Moon17, RoxCM, JEKA CULLEN, AleCullenn,mirdg, daphne vampire cullen, Belle Paao, vale27, Nena-Mary, **

De nuevo ahi pedidos de** Edward Pov** y como ya comente, no estaba en mi idea pero tratare

Lamento si decepciono a alguien con los caps y con la noticia de Jacob & Bella (creanme ni a mi me agrada)

**Ally-Nessi Cullen**: Wow chica me encanta tu profundidade en el fic es como si estubieras aqui conmigo abofetandome por liar a j&b. linda _Jamas _dije que J&B se iba a_ acostar_, aclaro de una vez asi que no te me espantes :D

**Laubellacullen94: **ahh heromosa como te metes en el fic, es como si estubieras a un lado mio gritandome todo eso hahha y si te entiendo, aun que yo sea la que escribe xD Pero puede que Edward tenga sus razones no crees?

**evecullen94**:Nueva lectora, gracias pro tu comentario! ;)

**Isela Cullen:** Gracias hermosa por tus buenos deseos, espero no decepsionarte en los proximos caps :B

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen:** Tratare actualizar cada fin de semana, gracias por leerme

**constanza rojas:** hahha solo dos lagrimas? xD que bueno que te gusto el cap, te amo preciosa, simepre me sigues, espero que te siga gustando cada capitulo, gracias por tu paciensia :3

**Selena luna: **Gracias por seguirme, en todo me tienes? enseiro? tu eres la de lso comentarios anonimos? ps si eres tu muchas gracias d enuevo, te quiero mucho hermosa, me sigue por donde sea. Cual es tu face?

**eddieIlove: **Tratare hermosa, te lo juro, es que no te miento ya tengo todo en mi cabeza y me confunde hacer asi derepente un Pov Edward, pero como sera dedicado a ti, quieres que sea despues de donde quedo el cap o que explique desde el principio? Tu eliges linda!

**I Love Edwar: **Una nueva lectora genial! y Team Edward! hahah bienvenida hermosa! hahha agresivida escesiva hahha ne no te crea, me gusta que me digan lo que piensan del minimo detalle del cap. Lo se es mierda todo el ligue de J&b pero recuerda esto, todo es por una razon lo prometo. No pasara de mas con Jacob, lo juro, ni siquiera soy suiza asi que no te preocupes, Soy totalemnte Team Edward, espero no desepcionarte hermosa

**janalez: **Hahaha, tal vez fue asi no crees? pero la curiosidad mato al gato janalez

**CristalAlice:** Bienvenida nena! espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leerme!

**cullen-lemmon: **gracias por leerme hermosa! si siempre escogeremos al idiota de Edward *.* hahhaha

**Vampire's Heart: **tu linda una de mis personitas especiales, Dios como me hiciste reir hahaha. Perdon por eso pero como ya dije no soy buena con los nombres del capitulo :l, tal vez deje de poner nombres no se. Que bueno que entras al blog, me imagino que entonces ya leiste este capitulo, igual gracias por leerme, estas en face?

anyreth: gracias por leerme nueva lectora, bienvenida hermosa! y gracias por tu lindo comentario! :) se que es frustrante todo el lio, pero pronto se resolvera

**Ya se ya se, me extendi, pero es que tenia tanto en estas tres semanas que uff perdonenme**

Las quiero hermosas, y tambien a las nuevas lectoras un Hola de mi parte :3 recuerden Anonimos no cambiar su nick que me revuelben

Nos vemos el proximo fin o en el blog, las amo!

Mel


	9. Without You

Beteado por Monz Pollen. Beta FFAD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Without You<strong>

En la mañana me levanté, me puse lo primero que vi… unos jeans grises y una playera algo desgastada negra con mi sweater negro, bajé lentamente y almorcé, ya que ayer no comí casi nada. Terminando caminé a la puerta y salí al estacionamiento… fue ahí donde me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo iría al colegio; Edward siempre venia por mí, una lagrima salió de mis ojos, que haría, mi camioneta casi ni la utilizaba, a menos que fuera a la farmacia y eso fue hace meses.

Me iría caminando, pero ya era tarde no llegaría a tiempo y prometí ya no hacerlo, suspiré y me senté en las escaleras, puse mi cara entre mis manos y empecé a llorar ¿que había hecho? Yo jamás podría ni siquiera vivir sin Edward. Jamás, era mi amigo y mi sustento, pero que mierda de persona soy. En eso se escuchó un carro rechinar y la bocina ser aplastada, limpié mis lágrimas y levanté mi cara lentamente, ¡Era él! Sabía que no me fallarías Edward… miré el auto y mi sonrisa se esfumó.

— ¿Alice? — Alice bajó la ventanilla y me saludó sonriendo.

— Hola Bella, tenemos tanto que hablar, pero primero, sube se hace tarde — me levanté sacudiendo mis pantalones y subí al coche

— Muchas gracias Alice, eres mi ángel, pero como sabias… — la miré curiosa.

— Veras, Edward dijo que no podía venir por ti porque tenía que ir por Tanya — hizo una mueca — así que me pidió que lo hiciera yo.

— Alice, no tenías que hacerlo y ¿dónde está Jasper?

— Él está bien, no le hace daño unos días llegar separados además ya extrañaba mi coche — sonrió — ahora Isabella, dime porque no me has contestado ningún pinche mensaje — su cara se volvió seria miré fuera de la ventana.

— Estaba dormida, cuando miré tu mensaje era tarde así que… — me encogí de hombros.

— Eso no es justificación, tengo tanta furia — la miré ceñuda — Edward llegó hace dos días en la noche algo tarde… como a las dos. Su cara era de puro dolor, sus ojos, no se veían tan verdes, le dije pregunté que le sucedía y simplemente me miró. Me dio tanto miedo su mirada que no pregunte más, me hice a un lado subió y no salió, al día siguiente no almorzó. Mamá y papá estaban muy preocupados, al igual que yo, pero de repente bajo y se fue, regreso en la tarde con Tanya y subieron a su cuarto, de repente bajo sólo Tanya. Me molesté, pero ella no dijo nada, se acercó me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo ''Nos vemos cuñadita'' y salió — tomé aire pesadamente pero seguí escuchando mientras procesaba todo lo que me decía Alice — obviamente yo no le creí así que subí, Edward estaba en la cama acostado boca abajo y tapado, lo levanté y le pregunté si era cierto, él sólo se encogió y dijo que sí, luego me corrió del cuarto y cerró con llave, realmente no sé qué le sucede, después de eso no salió más — me miró a la cara y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

— ¡Wow! — susurré — bueno realmente no sé qué le pasa Alice — jugué con mis manos y agarre todas las fuerzas que tuve — pero estoy feliz de que Edward por fin este con alguien, es decir, es mi amigo y tu hermano, ya era hora que el gran Edward se enamorara — la voz se me quebró — creo que todos sabíamos que no faltaba mucho para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos — Alice tomó mi mano y la apretó en forma de apoyo.

— Supongamos que te creo — apretó de nuevo — y… que estas bien, pero Bella, cuando quieras llorar y estés decidida a confesar tus sentimientos — acomodó mi pelo hacia atrás de mi orejas y me miró maternal — recuerda que todavía soy tu amiga.

— No entiendo Alice –contesté.

— Sólo prométeme que yo seré la primera a la que vas a ir cuando estés lista — asentí confusa y ella sonrió — aww gracias — me abrazó y yo le correspondí el abrazo — bueno, Bella ve a clases, si necesitas algo solo mándame un mensaje y nos vamos.

— Ok — dije aún confusa, bajamos y ella corrió en la busca de Jasper. Yo tomé aire y caminé hasta la entrada, no había signos de Edward ni de Tanya, gracias a Dios

Entré a la clase y así se fue el día hasta que por fin llego biología y no, Edward no estaba… simplemente no llegó a clases, así que hice los trabajos sola, no es como si importara, chasqueé los dientes y seguí con el trabajo, hasta que terminé y salí, la otra clase que era de taller paso rápido, ya que era la última hora el profe no prestaba tanta atención, aparte esta era la última semana de clases, ya que venían las vacaciones de navidad y casi no venían los maestros o simplemente no ponían trabajos.

Terminando, caminé hasta el Mercedes para esperar a Alice en eso se escuchó una moto, sonreí inconscientemente volteando y ahí estaba mi Jacob, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, traía una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones gastados y algo rotos con una playera blanca, hacíamos algo de juego. Busco mi mirada y en cuanto me vio se bajó de la moto y yo corrí hasta él.

— Jacob — lo abracé y él me medio levantó mientras me daba vueltas — te extrañe.

— Dios Bella, te vi este fin — me bajo lentamente — ¿cómo dormiste?

— Lo sé, pero parecieron semanas — sonreí y el también — excelente, por cierto, lamento tanto haberte dejado solo la otra noche, no me di cuenta cuando me dormí, perdón...

— Primero, me alegro que me hayas extrañado, porque vengo a secuestrarte — dijo aún sin soltarme — Seth y los demás nos esperan en la Push — sonreí — y segundo estabas cansada así que no te preocupes, de hecho me sorprendió que duraras 4 películas es un récord.

— Muy gracioso y yo preocupada que te fueras a enojar — Soltó una carcajada.

— Bueno, ¿ya te puedo secuestrar? — me tomó de la cintura y yo no lo quite era muy normal para mí.

— De acuerdo sólo tengo que decirle a Alice… — miré tras de él y encontré a Alice, me hubiera reído si no fuera por su cara de enojado. Alice gritaba con las manos al aire, mientras caminaba hasta mí con su celular en la mano, luego dio una patada al aire.

— ¡Bien! –gritó Alice y colgó el celular yo me alejé de Jacob y me puse frente a ella — ¡Maldito Edward! — Gritó Alice — ¿pero quién se cree? Es un hijo de su puta madre…

— Alice — la llamé — ¿qué pasó?

— Oh nada, sólo que el estúpido de mi hermano es una mierda, sólo eso — empezó a gritar, su cara estaba roja.

— ¿Qué hizo? — seguí preguntando, ella iba hablar pero me miró luego a Jacob y cerró la boca.

— Nada importante realmente — miró hacia otro lado. Mintió.

— Alice.

— En serio Bella, son cosas de hermanos — se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire tratando de calmarse. En eso, sentí pasos y volteamos, era Jasper, camino hasta nosotros y miró a Alice preocupado.

— Hola Bella, Jacob — me saludó de beso sin dejar de ver a Alice- ¿Qué tienes cariño? — puso su mano en su hombro. Alice volvió a suspirar abriendo sus ojos y miró a Jasper.

— Absolutamente nada — le sonrió y no hicieron nada más que verse a los ojos, Jacob y yo nos sentimos incómodos así que hable, algo nerviosa por destruir su momento.

— Alice, te iba a decir que Jake me invitó a La Push y bueno me iré con él.

— No te preocupes — me miró sólo un momento — cuídala Jacob — se acercó a mí y me abrazó — sólo recuerda lo que te dije — asentí y se separó — adiós — me despedí de Jazz y me subí a la moto con Jacob.

— Adiós — grité en cuanto arranco la moto.

El día pasó y así llegó la noche, de nuevo quise llorar, pero esta vez no lo hice y me dejé vencer por el sueño.

Al día siguiente de nuevo Alice vino por mí y todo fue igual que ayer… Edward no llegó a mi clase, pero lo vi en el descanso, estaba ahí sentado al lado de Tanya y todos los chicos, yo no sabía que me pasaba así que comí afuera, sí era cobarde, él no me vio y si lo hizo no me saludó. Los demás días pasaron y no llegó a mis clases realmente es como si me evitara, ni un hola… ni un hasta pronto, ni adiós, nada. De pronto la tristeza se volvió odio por él, si odio, porque no era justo que me dejara sola con los trabajos, porque sabiendo que soy su amiga no me habla ni para saber cómo me fue, odio porque no tiene ni la maldita dignidad de aparecer, odio por que se olvidó de mí y más odio porque no podía de dejar de culparme, pero odiaba más, extrañarlo y sentir una culpa de mierda

Y para empeorar así paso toda la semana hasta hoy viernes, ni siquiera volví a ver a Jacob porque está ocupado en un coche de Paul. Hoy el gran convivo de navidad, claro y obviamente no fui, así que estaba en mi cama acostada mientras hacia una lista mental para estas semanas de descanso.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo así que recogí mi cuarto tendí la cama, tome la ropa sucia del baño y baje, al parecer Charlie estaba cansado porque aún no despertaba, salí al garaje y puse a llenar la lavadora luego de llenarse, eche el jabón y la ropa y fui a tomar algo de almorzar.

— ¿Bella? — me sobresalte al oír a mi papa en la cocina, estaba tan entretenida preparándome un sándwich que no lo escuché entrar, levanté la cara y Charlie iba entrando mientras limpiaba sus ojos — ¿Quieres de almorzar algo?

— No — bostezo — iré con Sue, me invitaron a almorzar, así que creo que iré — sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, yo sonreí igual, amaba ver a Charlie feliz.

— De acuerdo, bueno… –sonreí mordiendo mi sándwich— Sue es linda — él se sonrojo más y camino al refrigerador para tomar una cerveza.

— ajam… si es linda –tosió yo solté una risita.

— Bueno, te dejo, que te diviertas.

— ¿Qué harás hoy Bella?

— No sé, estar en casa, lavar ropa, esas cosas — salí de nuevo y Charlie salió tras mí, se subió a la patrulla y se fue aún un poco sonrojado yo no dejaba de sonreír, mi papa había sufrido tanto, que yo era más feliz ahora que él empezaba a salir, no es que fuera oficial, pero conozco a Charlie. Él no saldría con cualquiera, aparte la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, por mi estaba bien.

Me subí arriba de la mesita y dejé el plato a un lado mientras sostenía mi jugo, le di un sorbo, vi las personas pasar caminando, los carros pero nunca Él, esto me estaba matando de una forma inexplicable, suspiré y aventé mi sándwich en el plato, de un momento a otro había perdido completamente el apetito.

La lavadora terminó y coloqué la ropa en la secadora y me paré mientras caminaba de lado a lado ¿Cuando me enojé con Edward? Cuando, nunca, nunca nos hemos separado, siempre juntos, ese fue nuestra promesa de niños, y así lo quería, no porque ya no quería acostarme con él significaba que no quería tenerlo a mi lado, pero y si me hizo caso si ahora estaba con Tanya, que estarían haciendo ahí Tonta Bella, ¿cómo que qué están haciendo? Gruñí ¿qué rayos me pasa? Tal vez sea que nunca tuve otro amigo bueno Jacob, pero y una amiga, Alice pero ella tiene novio, asé que le doy su espacio, pero creo que llegó el momento que la necesito, necesitaba distraerme y demostrarme a misma que puedo vivir sin él, pero que mierda es eso, vivir sin él si era todo para mí. Me sonroje de solo pensarlo, bueno, es mi amigo es normal, no importa lo que pase, siempre será primero, ¡Ah! mi cabeza me da vueltas.

El ruido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí y lo atendí.

— Bueno — dije más ansiosa de lo normal, y escuché su risa.

— Bella… –sonreí.


	10. Reencuentros y Peleas

********Beteado ********por******** Monz Pollen********

******¿****Solo Amigos?**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward lamentablemente... excepto la trama__

_**Summarry; **-Edward –gimió, la seguí penetrando- ¡más, más rápido Edward!- la agarré más fuerte de sus caderas - Bella eres tan estrecha –gemí- Tanya puede llegar en cualquier momento -susurró- al diablo Tanya, tú eres más importante -le di una ligera nalgada- y obviamente mi mejor amiga -sonreí engreído._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Reencuentros y Peleas.<strong>

El ruido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí y atendí

— Bueno — dije más ansiosa de lo normal y escuché su risa.

— Bella… — sonreí

— ¡Jake! — grite y el rio — ¿oh vienes para acá? — pregunté ansiosa

-Hola Bella, estoy bien tu sabes, nada me pasó todo sigue igual — se burló y volvió a reír.

-¡Qué gracioso! — bufé — ¿vas a venir?

-¿Ansiosa?

-¡Oh vamos!, déjalo pasar, no tengo que ser perfecta — contesté pero aun así me sonrojé.

-No — susurró.

-¿Bueno si vienes o no?

-De hecho estoy con Paul y Seth — escuché un 'Hola Bella' por el celular — los chicos te mandan saludos.-

-Yo igual.

-Realmente creo que esta chatarra no da para más — murmuró.

-Idiota — bufó Paul.

-Que mal — contesté sonriendo— pero diles que pronto iré a jugar futbol contra ellos— él rio.

-¡Es un trato, quiero revancha! — gritó Paul por el auricular.

-Oh si, les volveremos a ganar — dijo Seth y yo reí, al parecer estaba en altavoz.

-Tu cállate Seth, te juro que les ganaremos esta vez.

-¡Como si pudieran vencerme, soy el más ágil de todos!

-¡Solo eres un niño flacucho! — escuché la conversación divertida.

-Bueno chicos, basta ya — dijo Jacob algo enojado —despídanse chicos.

-¡Adiós Bella! — gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Adiós — contesté aun sonriendo por sus tonterías.

-Si supieras cuanto hablan de ti, te extrañan como si nunca vinieras.

-Pronto iré — prometí.

-Claro, tu siempre eres bienvenida — sonreí.

-¿A qué horas vendrás?

-Bueno, espero terminar esta chatarra pronto, pero lo dudo. Tal vez no la termine, pero me iré como a las tres o cuatro

-De acuerdo — suspiré.

-¿Quieres que compre algo de cenar?

-Por favor.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos, hasta luego Bella

-Hasta luego — colgué.

-Salí de nuevo y tomé mi libro entrando, me senté. Las horas pasaron muy rápido, gracias a Dios Jacob llegó.

-¡Entrega a domicilio! — gritaron y corrí hasta ella riendo.

-¡Qué tonto eres! — abrí la puerta y sonreí — ¿terminaste lo de Sam? **—** asintió.

-Seamos realistas esa cacharro no pasa de esta semana, es más viejo que tu troca y eso es casi imposible — le golpe el brazo — ¡auch! eso dolió.

-No la ofendas.

-Perdón — susurró pero sonó más sarcástico que nada, entro como si nada y se sentó en el sofá — ¿Qué veremos hoy?

-Guerra de los mundos.

-Sabes hay que dejar de hacer esto… — lo miré asustada — no Bella, no malentiendas, quiero estar aquí, pero siento que te aburre que solo venga me acabe tu refrigerador y veamos películas.

-Yo estoy cómoda con eso — sonreí sinceramente.

-Sí, yo igual. Solo que pensaba que a ti te gustaría salir a divertirte ya sabes cómo las otras chicas.

-Pero yo solo quiero ver la película.

-¿Y si te invitara al cine o no sé el parque irías? — pregunté de lo más normal pero sus manos jugando con los dedos lo delataron.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? me recargue en el sofá — así tu pagarías y te acabarías la comida de los demás y no la mía.

Perdón.

-Es broma Jacob, come todo lo que quieras. Charlie ya casi no come aquí y yo no como mucho digamos que la comida puede estar ahí durante meses, así que da igual, eres como de la familia — me recargue en su brazo y pulse play — ¿Así que cuando vamos al cine? — lo miré y Jake estaba sonriendo.

-Estoy libre cualquier día – sonrió — ¿Qué te parece si vemos esa película nueva de Megan Fox?

-Dios, si vas a ver a tu novia no me lleves — me volví a recargar en el sofá, pero al parecer eso le molesto y con su brazo me jaló hacia él.

-No, no no, tu aquí — me sonrió y me sonroje — ok ¿vemos esa de zombies?

-Si eso está mejor — ambos no callamos cuando empezó la película.

Jacob me hizo olvidar el mal rato, la semana paso volando lentamente, no hubo mensajes, ni llamadas ni nada de Edward, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, solo Alice me había dicho que el próximo viernes era noche de chicas, pero era hasta la otra semana, pero nada más, después tampoco supe nada de ella. Jacob venia ahora más seguido, obviamente notaba la falta de Edward pero no decía nada. Para él era mejor así y para mí también, él me hace feliz. Fui a casa de Emily y Sam reímos y jugamos un rato pero siempre era lo mismo, llegando a casa recordaba que estaba sola y me felicidad caía hasta los suelos y me sentía triste otra vez. Lo extraño demasiado_, Lo quieres_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza y retire esa idea rápidamente

Subí a mi cuarto, me bañé, tomé un cambio nuevo, me coloqué mis jeans grises pegados y una playera de manga hasta los codos azul marino estaba muy cómoda. Con mi pelo húmedo y suelto algo despeinado, cuando terminé baje por algo de beber. Escuche que tocaban la puerta, pero aun no terminaba de servir el jugo, tome la botella y la guarde, casi corrí a la puerta, Jacob ya había llegado

— ¡Voy! — grité pero en lo que iba a abrí la puerta se me cayó el vaso en sus pies rompiéndose en pedazos — ¡Rayos, lo siento Jacob! — me agaché sin verlo y empecé a tomar los pedazos de vidrio para ponerlos arriba del más grande, una mano suave grande y pálida me detuvo, me paralicé en mi lugar.

— No soy Jacob — me quede paralizada con los vidrios en la mano — deja que te ayude — susurró sin decir nada más, yo seguí sin moverme y sin levantar la vista, cuando me recupere recogí los últimos vidrios, aun sin verlo. Sabía que si lo hacía lloraría, me levanté y caminé a la cocina para tirar los vidrios No llores, por favor, todo menos eso Bella, cuando fui a buscar el trapeador, Edward ya lo tenía en sus manos y estaba limpiando el desastre de la entrada

Lo mire, él estaba a espaldas a mi Edward está aquí quería tirármele encima y llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Rápidamente empecé a temblar y mordí mis uñas para controlar mi nerviosismo. Una lagrima traicionera salió de mi cara y la limpie rápidamente. Edward termino y dejo el trapeador afuera. Entro y le di una ojeada antes de volver a ver el suelo un mordiendo mis uñas. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta y sentí su mirada en mi ¡No llores Bella!

-Hola — murmuró con voz ronca.

-Hola — contesté apenas en un susurro mientras seguía mordiendo mis uñas.

-Bella — me llamó pero no lo mire — ¿no piensas mirarme? — negué y de repente estaba llorando sin parar, trate de limpiarme y como no paraba me tape la cara, pero Edward fue más rápido y sostuvo mis manos evitando que me tapara, por fin lo mire a la cara y toda la poca cordura que me quedaba, termino. Me tire a sus brazos y empecé a llorar.

-Edward — chillé — ¿por qué? — lo abracé más fuerte y escondí mi cara en su pecho. Sé que era patético, solo fue una semana, pero lo extrañaba, sentía como si fueran años, lo extrañe mucho. Él no se movió, se quedó inmóvil un momento, yo lo abracé aún más fuerte, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, sentía como si se fuera a ir de nuevo y no regresaría.

-Porque, que Bella –hablo por fin y correspondido el abrazo.

-Me dejaste — lo acuse — yo no quise…

-Lo siento, pero yo no te deje Bella — me alejó para que lo viera a los ojos — tú me alejaste de ti — su cara estaba dolida y sus ojos eran vidriosos

-Pero, no me hablaste, no... nada — lloré de nuevo y volví a esconder mi cara en su pecho.

-No llores — susurró — me pone triste verte así Bella.

-Pero es que te extrañe, te fuiste, solo te fuiste y no te vi, quise ir a verte, pero tenía miedo — él me frotaba la espalda en círculos. No me importaba si parecía otra cosa, solo decía la verdad, lo extrañaba — no me dejes.

-Bella, aquí estoy.

-No me dejes Edward.

-Bella, aquí estoy — me volvió a alejar y tomo mi cara delicadamente, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus dedos gordos — aquí estoy — yo asentí y sonreí aun llorando — ya no llores Bella.

-Edward, realmente lo siento, yo no quise que te enojaras conmigo, yo solo… eres mi amigo y te necesito — lo mire a los ojos, como extrañaba sus ojos verdes, eran tan pacíficos, algo muy raro me pasaba con él, pero no sabía que era exactamente.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, no me enoje — miro a otro lado.

-Si lo hiciste, por eso no venias a verme, pensé que ya no me querías.

-Pero Bella, no era por eso, solo que tenías razón — trago en seco y miro la pared — también te extrañe — me aleje de él y la furia de repente corrió por mi cuerpo.

-¡Pues entonces porque no venias a verme! — le grité llorando — porque Edward, ¡si ya no quieres ser mi amigo dilo! Lo golpeé en el brazo — ¡pero nunca me dejes así, nunca oíste idiota! –lo volví a golpear, el solo me miro y no hizo nada — eres el idiota más grande del mundo, ¡no me vuelvas a dejar! –lo seguí golpeando, pero a él no le hizo efecto alguno, se acercó a mí— NO, primero promételo Edward — le grite — promételo — ahora fue él el que me abrazo con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, yo trate de zafarme, pero me rendí al sentir su brazos y volví a llorar en su hombro.

-Lo siento — dijo con voz aguda.

-No lo prometiste

-Te prometo que siempre seré tu amigo — mi corazón cayo en pedazos ante eso, él no quería prometer nada — ven — me jalé hacía la cama y nos sentó allí — solo hago lo que tu pediste, dejarte hacer tu vida — lo mire y pensé, un momento, este no era Edward, no era el Edward que yo conocía, era tan… diferente. Él era más aventado, mas engreído, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, no se veía más feliz, pero si se veía diferente, me estremecí, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Bueno, de acuerdo, yo lo pedí — lo miré y fui al grano — te ves diferente — toque su cara y pase mis dedos por sus ojeras, el cerro los ojos.

-No he podido dormir, tú sabes el estrés de la universidad.

-¿Y Tanya? — pregunté como no queriendo la cosa.

-Estoy saliendo con ella — aceptó aun con los ojos cerrados, pero sin ningún sentimiento en su cara, que bueno que la tenía cerrada no quería que viera mi cara de dolor y de disgusto.

-¡Oh! ya es definitivo — asintió — ¿Desde cuándo?

-No tiene importancia Bella — realmente Edward estaba muy diferente, si no lo viera allí sentado juraría que no era el él que estaba hablando.

-¡Bella! — Edward y yo nos levantamos rápidamente al oír gritar a alguien desde afuera — ¡Bella! — me asomé por mi ventana y ahí estaba Jake, mi sol personal, para alegrar mi día en su motocicleta esperándome abajo, sonreí, pero no pude evitar pensar dentro de mí que esta vez fue un momento inadecuado para aparecer.

-Jacob — sonreí — ahora bajo — él me miro y también sonrió, pero al parecer vio a Edward ya que su cara se puso confusa. Me volteé y vi su cara sin ninguna expresión.

-Para ser una persona muy lista, no sabes ver –susurro, yo no le entendí y me acerqué a él.

-No te vayas —ni siquiera me dejo pensar me acercó su cara el abrió los ojos y entre abrió los labios, yo vi sus labios un momento y también los entre abrí, me acerqué más y volteé mi cara para darle un beso en su mejilla, un beso que duro y me aleje lentamente — ¿Podrías esperarme? — antes de que contestara baje las escaleras corriendo, la abrí y ahí estaba mi Jacob, creo que también debería agradecerlo, hubiera terminado rogándole a Edward, que se quedara y eso no era ser amiga.

-Bella — grito y abrió sus brazos para que fuera abrazarlo, yo baje las pequeñas escaleras del pórtico y camine hasta él y le brinqué encima para abrazarlo, con mis manos en su cuello.

-Jake — él nos dio una vuelta y luego me bajo yo lo solté sonriendo — pensé que ya no vendrías, te habías tardado.

-Lo siento, es que te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡Oh no sorpresas no Jake! — lo mire mal.

-Créeme, te encantara esta sorpresa.

-No lo creo.

-Es un regalo Bella y tienes que aceptarlo.

-Espero no sea algo caro y extravagante — él rio.

-No, en serio, créeme no es algo extravagante — lo miré confusa — después te lo daré — alguien tosió a mis espaldas y yo me volteé para ver a Edward con una cara que juraría que se le iba a aventar a Jacob — Cullen.

-Hola Perrito —tosió, Jacob como que se le iba a tirar encima pero yo lo abracé de la cintura para sostenerlo.

-Edward, compórtate — lo reprendí, me miro y camino a su volvo — ¿a dónde vas? — rápidamente solté a Jacob y caminé hacia él.

-Me voy — lo tomé de su brazo, era obvio que yo no lo detuve, pero él lo hizo — ¿Ahora que Bella? — al parecer el Edward anterior estaba regresando.

-Dijiste que no te irías otra vez.

-¿Y que se supone que haga aquí? — dijo exaltado — no me quedaré para que se me suban las pulgas. No sé tú, pero deberías cuidarte.

-Vamos Cullen, dilo de nuevo — Jake caminó hasta nosotros con sus puños cerrados.

-Por favor Jacob, tú se maduró — lo miré a los ojos y se relajó un poco.

-¡Ah! ahora soy inmaduro — Edward me miro enojado.

-Pues al parecer si ¿Por qué tratas a Jacob así?

-Como ya te dije, eres una persona muy inteligente, como para no ver — de nuevo dijo esa frase y de nuevo no entendí, acaso Jacob lo molestaba, claro ellos se odiaban, pero… ¿tenía algo más que ver?

-Explícate.

-Ya lo he demostrado — y sin más subió a su volvo y se fue en el — yo me quede viendo cómo se marchaba y unas lágrimas salieron de mi cara ¿Qué nos pasó? De ser los mejores amigos y siempre estar juntos a que él no me quiera ni ver, tal vez Tanya empezaba a meterle su veneno, No, porque a mi Edward, no es que fuera mío, pero si él es mi amigo

-Bella –me llamo Jacob, me limpie las lágrimas y volteé a verlo con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner.

* * *

><p>Enserio que las supero adoro a todos<p>

daria mi vida por ustedes! hahaha, graica spor sus condolencias de los examenes, sigo en eso, de echo mañana tengo examen ¬¬

Gracias a las chicas qu eme dieron ideas para la prom y ya nos organisamos. Juntamos ocmo 4.000 o mas para nuestra propia fiesta, tal vez es poco, pero de eso a nada, esta genial! asi que de ese tema ando feliz

Como veran no subi yo, subio mi beta Monse, que es super linda y me encanta, me ah ayudado mucho, tratela bien ehh ella sera la que suba cunado no pueda hacerlo yo. Gracias Monse, te quiero.

**Mis seguidoras favoritas**

como siempre, aqui estas mis personas suuuuper lindas, hermosas & especiales, que amo y adoro

**constanza rojas,** **Alice V Greene Masen Cullen,Isela Cullen** **y Laubellacullen94; **

Perdon linda por joderte tanto la vida hahha, este capitulo es dedicado para ustedes cinco, mis fieles seguidoras :D las adoro

******cullen-lemmon**,****(perodon si te decepcione en el anterios capitulo, al no ser Edward :p) ****Vampire's Heart, ori-cullen-swan****, **Harael, lexa0619, Lady Stewart, janalez, lunatico0030**, **ErandiLina, ****HLNRJRQR, ****VICKY08****, ****anyreth, ****Cherryz Swan, ****CecyPrincesaLokaCullenBlack, ****mayoya12, ****yolabertay, ****Daii Ayala, ****I love Edward, ****CaroBereCullen, ****anon, ****EMINA'de'Taisho,** **meylin, ****Priscilla** (Espero te este gustando nueva lectora), **Klaudia T** (Bienvenida Klaudia, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo!) **marielie **(que bueno que te guste mi fic, enserio? yo igual, de echo escribo con cansiones, no puedo hacerlo si no escucho, raro no? la mayoria de los de este fics escuhco Seconhand Serenade, por si querias saber :D Cual escuchabas tu?)**emmalup, meylin, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen**, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, tali, Antuss, ** Selene Luna, nany87, Agoos-C, Flowers19, , nana cullen, Isela Cullen, Haruhi23, Rommyev, anon, 17bedwa, Alessa Masllentyle, Twilight all my love 4 ever, marcecullenswan,************sofia, Lore562, Rochii Cullen Pattinson, CaroBereCullen, ViviORD'Cs, Daii Ayala, eddieIlove, MiaCarLu, LUZ. C.C, xAnnitaaa, bennetk, Katiuska Cullen Swan, jacky, loree, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Seiya-Moon, Bella Swan de Cullen, aloha88,K. Crazy Cullen, isabella123456, cinnluna and ftmmy, Cherryz Swan, chet-ice, yaritziita9, Selena My Dream, twilightobsecion,L'amepervertieDyane, , No Guilt Without Blood, Diabitha McCarthy, Danny.X3,luiicullen, ClUmSyCuZiMfAlLinGiNlOvEXo, Alinita28, ALnewmoon, anacullen29, ANILEX DE CULLEN, CaroBereCullen, Yumel22, Jasbell Cullen, EllaesCM, Seiya-Moon2, ale-cullen4, janalez, ivelita cullen, marianareyna, lore1402, Suiza19, Suemyy19, Joha1,VerOo Pattinson, ma pau cullen, Tamy Masen Cullen, blackrose0o0, Lizairy Cullen, Bella Bradshaw, crisode76, tulin, MariaCarlaPL, Aliapr-peke, MUSFU, Maricoles, Laubellacullen94, CasSandRa Dhe Cullen, ISACOBO, Lurix, myflights, Dani Meneses, yuli09, vanessalicett, Syl Cullen, EdbEll CuLLen, lgoriol, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, musegirl17, AbbyC, Gaby Madriz, cuentaalgonuevo, Inkdestiny, Marithah Cullen, Lolaki, indii93, kpatycullen, adx-25, Tsuki-no-Haruka, Angel Deur, Bells Cullen Miranda, gloria01, tamara1986, ****kiztiapotter, AdmiiMavi, MonyCaffrey21, Angel-Moon17, RoxCM, JEKA CULLEN, AleCullenn,mirdg**

**Mel**

_**Betta FFAD link www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_


	11. Decisiones

******¿****Solo Amigos?**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>I'm tired of me and my bad decisions, this time I will do everything so much better.<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, hasta Edward lamentablemente... excepto la trama__

_**Summarry; **-Edward –gimió, la seguí penetrando- ¡más, más rápido Edward!- la agarré más fuerte de sus caderas - Bella eres tan estrecha –gemí- Tanya puede llegar en cualquier momento -susurró- al diablo Tanya, tú eres más importante -le di una ligera nalgada- y obviamente mi mejor amiga -sonreí engreído._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 –Decisiones<strong>

-Bella –me llamo Jacob, me limpie las lágrimas y volteé a verlo con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner.

Jacob se acercó a mí y sonriendo puso su mano en mi mejilla.- No llores por el –.lo mire a los ojos aun llorando _¿Cómo me pedía eso?_-. No vale la pena, yo estoy aquí –.se fue acercando lentamente a mí y me quede estática _Oh mi Dios, por favor ayúdame. _Su boca estaba a un centímetro de la mía y yo no lo detuve porque una parte de mi lo quería, quería olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando, quera ver que yo también podía ser feliz y quería demostrárselo a Edward que yo era lo suficiente como para estar con alguien, pero otra parte de mi quiera empujarlo y golpearlo por siquiera intentarlo. Sus manos fuero a mi cintura acercándome más a él y sin más estampo sus labios en los míos. No no se sintió como en cuanto de hadas, no fue como el perfecto beso pero fue tierno y un lindo beso fue gentil, pero yo no lo quería a él en ese momento, yo necesitaba a Edward, yo quería Edward. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Jacob! –me aleje

-Pe-perdón Bella, no fu-fue mi intención –se tapó la cara avergonzado y se dejó caer en las escaleras, pero no le dije nada, estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido como por que mierda pensé en Edward cuando me beso y porque lo quería a él y no a Jake. Lo mire sentado en las escaleras con su cara oculta en sus manos y me sentí mal, el no tenía la culpa de nada de esto. Sabía que tener solo sexo como decía Edward traía problemas, como esto, me acostumbre tanto a el que solo digo que lo quiero cuando no es así, creo que me estoy confundiendo y no está bien. Camine hasta Jacob y me senté a su lado con cuidado y ternura tome su mano pero no me dejo

-Jake, quiero decirte algo –volví a tomar su mano y el me dejo pero aún se tapaba con la otra. Y tome la decisión más difícil, estaría con Jacob de todas las formas posibles porque lo quería, tal vez no lo amaba pero tampoco ame a Edward más que como amigo. Jacob merece una oportunidad y se la daré, tal vez y también me ayude a mi, alejarme de Edward un poco y darme cuenta que tenemos que ir por caminos diferente, será difícil pero no imposible, aparte Jacob es lindo y guapo, muy inteligente y alguien con quien puedes estar sin necesidad de estar hablando todo el tiempo, así que si, me gusta Jacob- Jake mírame –levanto su cabeza y tenía unas cuantas lágrimas, me sentí peor

-Enserio perdón Bella –le di un apretón a su mano

-¿De qué te disculpas tonto? –sonreí

-Ya sabes… el beso, fue algo imprudente, lo siento

-Basta de tonterías, ¿qué tal si mejor vamos a otra parte?

-¿No estas molesta? –negué sonriendo y sin pensarlo estire mi cabeza y le di un beso de piquito, apenas fue un rose. Sonreí y él se sonrojo, pero después me miro y sonrió de oreja a oreja- Al parecer no –dijo y ambos soltamos a reír.

Me tendió su mano y la tome decidida por que sabía lo que venía de ahorra y aunque no estaba lista, Jake será mi sustento mejor que nadie.

**Edward POV**

Bella, mi amiga, la única mujer tan tierna, necia y tonta en la vida, pero también la más hermosa, gentil y adorable, es tan perfecta y no me importa lo que digan los demás. Siempre fue mi amiga, éramos los mejores, aun lo somos pero algo cambio, alguien me dijo que eso pasaría pero no quise creerle. Mi hermana me dijo una vez que me enamoraría de ella, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero yo solo tenía 12 asique tome la pasta y se la arroje y le dije que eso jamás pasaría, gran erros y mentira. Ahorra si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto en verdad pasaría, hubiera cambiado unas cosas. Como que ella viera en mi a un hombre, no a un amigo, que vea un sustento en que apoyarse, un hombro para llorar si lo necesita, daría lo que fuera por ser su hombre pero no de unos minutos sino para siempre, y que me vea a mí, a mi persona, el hombre que la ama con todo su corazón pero nunca fue visto por la única mujer que él siempre quiso. Por qué si, la amo desde que la vi por primera vez, desde unos chiquitos, la quiero tanto, pero seque estoy jodido, ella nunca me vera así.

Algunos piensan que salgo con todas y me acuesto con todas, pero es mentira, son solo rumores, verán mi primera vez fue con mi hermosa Bella, no con nadie más. S, si bese a otras, pero nunca más. Las chicas con las que salía para hacer enojar a Bella decían que estuve con ellas, ¿Qué haría yo? Dejarlas en vergüenza… tal vez pero no soy tan malo, ya de un momento a otro al parecer me acosté con medio instituto. Pero no diría nada por dos razones, ellas son las que no se respetan no yo a ellas y me siento bien en saberlo, el problema es lo segundo Bella se pone celosa y me gustaba tanto pero también era malo porque ella pensaba que era un puto que no respetaba a nadie. Pero solo son mentiras. Bella a sido la única y siempre lo será, _El problema es que nunca lo sabrá_

Tanya y yo ahorra salimos, pero ella más que nadie sabe que no la quiero, ni siquiera la aguanto y creo que es tiempo de crecer y dejar de hacer niñerías para poner celosa a Bella y decirle lo que siento, pero a ella le gusta el Perro de Jacob, así que me decidí a apartarme y enserio intentarlo con Tanya. Aunque sé que no funcionara ni en broma

Ella ya no me quiere en su vida y eso intentare hacer, salirme de la suya y tratar de sacarla de la mía, será difícil, pero en New York todo cambiara, lo se.

-¿Edward que haces en casa tan temprano?

-Ahorra no Alice, quiero dormir

-Sigue huyendo, es lo que siempre haces

-No me importa lo que digas –murmure y subí las escaleras

-¿Sabes que Bella y Jacob ya están juntos? –me detuve un momento y cerré los ojos un momento. _Debí imaginarlo_- me refiero Juntos, juntos, ¿lo sabias? –

-¿Sabes que no me importa? –seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi puerta y cerré la puerta con llave

Ya lo veía venir pero Demonios, apenas la vi ayer de nuevo y ya el pendejo se le declaro!? Puras falsas esperanzas como siempre, tengo que irme lo más pronto de esta mierda de Forks. Me levante y prepare todo. Esta vez estaba decidido y no me rajaría. Solo debía hacer algo antes de irme.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y me paralice, con pesadez fue a abrirla y bufe

-¿Ahorra que quieres? –Alice estaba en la puerta, pero ni siquiera me miro, me empujo y entro sentándose en la esquina de la cama- Nunca te deje pasar –bufe de nuevo

-Tenemos que hablar

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupado, ahorra vete –señale la puerta. Ella miro la cama y tomo una prenda

-Primero dime a donde iras –señalo la camisa

-Eso no te importa

-¿Por qué eres tan cobarde Edward? Los Cullen no somos así

-¿Te puedes ir por favor?

-No –dejo la prenda y se cruzó de brazos con su barbilla hacia arriba- No me iré hasta que hables conmigo - suspire y cerré la puerta, era inútil hablar con ella

-Ya dime rápido, que no tengo tiempo –me curse de brazos al igual que ella

-Solo quiero decirte que lo siento pro entrometerme en tu vida y prometo nunca volverlo hace pero…

-¿Entonces que haces acá!? ¡Largo!

-Déjame terminar Anthony! –me calle y la mire insistiendo

-Pero esta será una excepción –bufe- Yo sé que la amas y ella a ti Edward, y en realidad no es justo para los dos que sufran por pendejos, así que si no le dices lo hare yo –sonrió decidida

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que siento y no harás nada, porque te mato –voltee a ver otro lado, como es que Alice supiera todo eso

-Dije que no, hasta terminar- rodé los ojos- Va enserio Edward, quédate y lucha por ella, solo hasta el verano, te juro que todo cambiara, lo prometo y si para antes de agosto no estas con ella, juro y prometo que jamás en mi vida me meteré en tu vida de nuevo y te podrás ir tranquilo, pero con la certeza de que tu luchaste por este amor

-¿Alice pero de que mierda hablas, luchar por qué?

-Como ya te dije, yo sé que la amas, ¿qué crees que soy idiota? Por favor Edward, hasta sé que en la noche tú te vas con ella a…

-¿Puedes si quiera respetarme? –me interrumpió

-Eres mi hermano y te quiero y también la quiero a ella, así que por favor Edward si ella es tan idiota como al parecer es, tu lucha por ella, gánale a perro, demuéstrale que la amas en verdad –me quede callado- Ella te quiere pero es muy tonta como para verlo

-¿Qué pasa si no? –pregunte tímido, ella se levantó y puso su mano en mi hombro

-Te juro que no es así, ella te quiere más de lo que piensas –sonrió y salió- Suerte –asentí- Y Dios empieza con darte un baño, así nunca la conquistaras –sonreí y saque todo de la maleta. Bueno, puede que Alice tenga algo de razón, no pasa nada con luchar un poco más, solo antes de irme.


End file.
